Bound Together
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: She couldn't be in the same room as him; her heart throbbed as she kept the distance between her imprint. Wasn't she lovable? First Sam Uley, and now Jacob Black—the funeral of her father and the shifting into a wolf. She didn't know which situation was worse...
1. Chapter 1

**Bound Together**

**She couldn't be in the same room as him; her heart throbbed as she kept the distance between her imprint. Wasn't she loveable? First Sam Uley, and now Jacob Black—the funeral of her father and the shifting into a wolf. She didn't know which situation was worse...**

**This does not follow any of the books or movies but scenes may come from them. The** _**Italic**_** writing is either when Leah is dreaming or the mind connection between the pack. **_**A prequel can be found on my profile,**_** enjoy...**

**...**

**Chapter 1**

The last few days had been one hell of a ride; she could still feel the burn under her skin at the news of her father's heart attack. She wasn't sure who handled it better, Seth or herself? She supposed neither of them did as, in a blur the two siblings instantly turned wolf.

She dug her toes deeper into the sand as the water lapped at her feet in small waves. Her tears mixed with the ocean as her hands tightened on the black dress. The ocean made her feel calm for the first time in days as the sun started to disappear. She heard footsteps come to a standstill at the edge of the beach. She knew who it was, and she wasn't ready to come to terms. Seth enjoyed the shifting, the strength and other benefits while she felt uneasy about the _pack_. It seemed too soon; everything was rushing into one and she didn't know how to cope with the emotions running through her. Her senses were wired and uncontrolled while her heart did something she never thought was possible after the relationship with Sam. She knew it had something to do with being a wolf, but she hadn't given the guys a chance to explain It. All she knew was the problem was going to be fixed and she wouldn't have the commitment.

School was tomorrow. That was the last thing on her mind, though she knew reality was going to hit soon. She winced at the sound of them coming closer; a flow of relief ran through her as she heard the footsteps heading east towards the forest. She glanced up from between strands of hair and watched the group of guys—the pack move into the trees. Her eyes singled out Jacob. She swore under her breath at the reaction he caused in her after all these years of hating each other.

She turned her eyes back to the water and wiped the droplets away; she wasn't going to back down for anyone. She would stand her ground. She straightened her shoulders and smoothed her dress out, taking in a deep breath and turned, making her way back towards the house where everyone was gathered after the funeral.

Everywhere she looked she saw her dad. She didn't know if she could stand being in a house full of lost memories. She could hear the smallest sound made in the house as chairs were being pushed backwards on the wooden floor or the radio sounding in the background of voices. It pounded against her, making her feel tense as she tried to control it.

She curled her hand into a fist and breathed in the fresh air swirling around her.

_In and out, in and out_.

She jogged up the steps and opened the front door, quickly making her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She slammed her bedroom door, shutting it harder than needed. She relaxed against the door as her own scent made everything seem normal.

She unzipped the side of her dress and let it pool at the bottom of her feet before walking over to her bed. She fell back onto the single bed and stared at the cream-colored ceiling. The legends heard since she was a child flashed before her eyes. Myths had turned into reality: men turning into wolves, into protectors of the land from the Cold Ones. She shivered at the thought of meeting one with the red eyes and skin as cold as ice. It was now her turn to protect La Push with the rest of the pack. Everything normal seemed to slip away though she was sure school hadn't changed. She rolled onto her side and moved her attention to the window. As the wind blew its way into her room, she breathed in the scent of the forest and closed her eyes.

_Taha Aki's descendants no longer turned into wolves when they reached manhood. Only when a Cold One was near would they return. Blood red eyes and cold skin, the Cold Ones always came in ones or twos so the pack stayed small with three wolves until a __bigger coven__ came. _

_The leader of the coven spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave proof of this, and a treaty was offered to the tribe even though there was no need—they outnumbered the wolves and could have won easily if they fought. Ephraim accepted, and the coven's numbers forced a larger pack than before. Over the years, the coven left and returned to Forks, but always kept true to their word and did not harm the tribe. It was said that Carlisle Cullen was the one who talked to Ephraim and made the promise. _

She sat up in bed trying to catch her breath as the images still ran through her mind. The Cullen's—Carlisle Cullen was a Doctor in Forks. She had even passed him a few times during the years. The yellow-gold eyes burned in her memory as a foul taste filled her mouth. She took a deep breath in to calm herself. "Leah, your turn in the shower." The loud knock sounded at her bedroom door as she heard Seth walk away to his bedroom. It seemed like every day-normal, but she couldn't kid herself after the dream still stirred in her mind.

She moved off the mattress and flipped up the sheets at the end of the bed to look half distant before grabbing her towel and making her way to the bathroom. She relaxed as the peach scent of shampoo filled her senses. She quickly washed it out and used the conditioner and soap. She wrapped her body in a towel after shutting the water off, wiping the steam from the mirror. She stared at herself, looking for the _old_ Leah. Her fingers curled at her hair as the long strands had been cut off to below her chin. She felt strange without her shoulder length hair. It was just another change to her life.

Ephraim Black was the one to make the treaty, Jacobs grandfather. Jacob used to have the same long beautiful hair. Her heart sank heavy at the thought of the man; she closed her eyes and begged for the feeling to disappear.

Her hands tightened around the towel as she stared at the wardrobe of clothes futilely. As she had found out a couple of days ago, her clothes didn't happen to fit her anymore. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and slipped on the pair of underwear and bra that her mother had brought after her first phase. She needed to shop, which didn't send any excitement through her. Maybe she could talk Mom into shopping for her. She grabbed the pair of shorts and shirt from the chair at the end of her bed; it was better than nothing.

"Leah, I'm leaving." The front door slammed shut and Leah grabbed her backpack slipping her feet into runners until she realized—no socks. Exiting her bedroom she jogged down the stairs and into the utility room to the pile of washing. She grabbed a pair of odd socks and slipped them over her feet, then the runners. Putting the backpack over her shoulder, she grabbed an apple from a bowl of fruit and chucked it in her bag. She followed her brother's footsteps and left the house, making a run for school.

She winced at the sound of her runners squeaking on the empty corridor floor and made a line straight to her locker. She pulled out her English books before making her way to class. She could hear every sound made in the room. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and instantly got a glare from their teacher, Mr. Scott. "Take your seat and stay behind after class, Miss Clearwater." She ducked her head down and took her usual seat trying to ignore the eyes staring at her. She knew Paul and Jared were following her every move. Building her confidence up, she sat straight and flipped her workbook open, giving her attention to Mr. Scott.

A headache was forming as she watched the hands of the clock. _Tick, tick, tick. _ Shifting in her seat, she rested her head on her arms and glanced back at the two wolves in the room. A groan slipped from her mouth, catching Jared's attention. He raised an eyebrow at her in question and she shook her head, turning back to the worksheet in front of her. She was tempted to march to the front of the room and rip the clock apart. She was positive that she could jump high enough to reach the clock hanging high on the wall.

Jared and Paul shared a smile about the small she-wolf. It was only a matter of time before she would come looking for the pack—looking for Jacob.

She watched the hands on the clock, was out of her seat before the bell rang, and flew from the enclosed class room. Tomorrow she would deal with Mr. Scott, but at that moment she needed to escape. She dodged the people in the corridor and chucked her books into the back of her locker. She slammed it shut and came face to face with Mason. With all the mess, she had completely forgotten about Mason, the upcoming date, and her feelings—_old_ feelings.

"Hey."

She winced as his eyes ran up her body, landing on her chest and hair.

"You look different, been working out the last couple of days?"

She wiped her sweaty palms on her shorts and shrugged in answer.

"The date still on for this weekend?"

The weekend was in three days time. She worked up the nerve to let him down, but he misunderstood her silence and cut her off before she could say anything.

"I gotta get to class; see you around, Lee." He moved closer and gave her a hug, making her hold her breath. A stab of pain hit her chest but she ignored it, giving him an awkward pat on the back.

With Mason out of sight, she grabbed the apple from her bag and headed for the tables outside. She caught Jacob's scent around the corner from her locker, and winced at the idea of him seeing the encounter with Mason. She almost growled at herself for thinking such things for a relationship that wasn't going to happen. There was no way she was getting with the one boy who used to tease her throughout her childhood.

The stress of the morning left her shoulders as she breathed in the clean air around her. She scanned over the area of the school and made her way towards the table closest to the forest. She could feel the fight and pain moving inside of her, as well as the mixture of emotions.

Mason ... her stomach twisted at even thinking of the upcoming date with the boy. She had already pushed herself into taking a step back into the dating world to completely get over Sam, but since the start of this week, many events had happened, and it seemed her heart decided to go after someone her head yelled at her to stay away from. Her skin suddenly felt too tight and ready to burn through her clothes. She needed to stretch—stretch in her wolf form. The words sounded strange even as she thought them, though she couldn't help the excitement that went through her body at the thought of running through the forest. She spun the apple between her fingers debating on the right choice. The fruit got faster and faster until she placed it on the table watching it spin around on the wood.

She stepped into the forest unsure about herself before making a jog deeper, slipping off her runners as her tank top soon followed along with her shorts. She took a steady breath in as the heat of excitement spread through her. She felt like a tiger pacing the cage, as she hadn't phased since her first time.

The apple slowly came to a stop while she sped off through the forest, her paws quietly thumping on the ground as the wind blew through her fur. Her heart pounded as she pushed harder away from the roads and people to the nature surrounding her—the green forest blurring and the sound of the stream flowing a few miles east. She could almost see the upside to being a shifter. The freedom running through her veins started to turn into an addiction, as the power of her strides willed her to take an adventure.

She shook her head from side to side as she realized for the first time, it was quiet. She winced at the memory of the packs voices running through her head at her first phase. She felt like she was going insane with the amount of voice swirling around her. She promised to give herself more alone time while running, maybe she could get used to her new life.

Her mouth got dry and she rolled out her tongue. Her ears twitched as she tried to pick up the stream she heard moments ago. She slowed to a jog before turning right after the next tree and headed south. She almost doubted herself when she finally reached the stream of crystal clear water. She headed down towards the water and stopped at her reflection; she had never seen it before. She blinked and the light grey wolf mirrored the action. Slowly she bent forward and lapped up the water, closing her eyes at the peaceful sensation.

Her ears became hyper alert as her body tensed. She reached for something to explain the nerves and dismissed it as she heard a deer move close in the woods. She bent back down to the water. "Now what do we have here?" She jerked away from the stream as her eyes took in the person standing in front of her; a growl forming in her chest. Taking a breath in, she almost choked on the air as it burned her nose, making her want to vomit up last night's dinner. "Oh Darlin', you must be a newbie." The growl escaped her mouth at the insult. Vampire—the word ran through her mind as she took in the inhuman clothes and the red eyes. "Mmm ... Ian, look what I've found." Leah watched as the female vampire crouched down swinging her hips. There was a flash of blue before another vampire showed next to his partner.

"Oh, I do feel like a bit of _fun_." A shiver ran through Leah's body as the two vampires talked lazily as if she wasn't present. "Ladies first, Dearest." A growl ripped through Leah's body as the female took a step closer. Panic rose inside of her as the wolf was telling her to attack when the rest of her felt frozen in her spot. A small yelp escaped her, then she let out her first howl. It was cut off as the vampire made a move, leaping at her. She stepped to the side missing the fingers of the creature before turning towards them again into a defensive position. A part of her was yelling at her to run, while the rest screamed murder at the thought of someone trying to kill her or others.

She took a swipe at the female vampire as she drew close again. She kept her back turned towards the trees as her eyes stayed trained on the two vampires in front of her.

_Leah? _ She winced as a yell pounded through her skull though a rush of relief filled her at the sound of Jacob's voice.

_What do I do? _ She tried to keep tabs on the vampires as well as keeping contact with Jake.

_Don't do anything stupid. _ She snorted at that. _I'm right behind you _ She could see him running through the forest as if she was doing it herself. She gasped at the feeling of the other wolves shifting, their minds filling hers.

The air was knocked out of her lungs as her attention to the vampires slipped. She lifted a paw to push the vampire away, but the male rammed into her side, throwing her against the trees behind her. Her head was swimming as she tried to keep her eyes open and on her attackers, though the voices running through her made her already adrenaline shot nerves worse as her mind raced to process everything happening. The female made a move closer to her, and in defense Leah went to stand, but pain shot up her front shoulder.

A brown blur knocked the vampire over as the rest of the wolves came into the clearing. She closed her eyes to keep the forest from spinning, though the sounds of the snarls and crunching didn't help with her imagination. She whined at the pain, she could feel her bones trying to knit back together.

Silence filled the air as her ears tried to pick up the action. She felt a nudge on her shoulder and came to face with a black wolf. She didn't recognize him, though she knew it wasn't Jacob. He nudged her again when she didn't move; she softly growled at him.

_Leah. _ She flinched at hearing Sam's voice and growled louder at him, not wanting him to step any closer. As if reading her mind, Sam stepped back. The black wolf signaled for Jacob to step forward to Leah.

Without hesitation, the brown wolf walked forward and nudged the she-wolf up. She growled at him but he simply ignored her. _I told you not to act stupid. _Jacob nudged her stomach as she finally started standing on four legs.

_Everything would have been fine if you hadn't talked to me. _She whined at the pressure on her left front leg and tried to lie down again settling on her stomach.

_Well I guess that's fine, because we never asked what you thought. _Her head whipped around to the grey wolf, Paul. She would have blushed if it wasn't for the fur; she forgot about the pack link.

_Leah you need help. _ She turned her attention back to Jacob as he made her sound weak and helpless. She shook her head as she stared in his eyes, challenging him. Without warning, Jacob shifted into a human. She instantly ducked her head, finding his feet the best place to look as he stood in his birthday suit. She heard the sound of fabric as he moved less than a foot away.

She yelped as she was collected against a chest. The scent of Jacob suddenly filled her senses as the heat from his body collided with her own. She debated on whether to make it hard for him and wiggle out of his grip, but then it would only inflict more pain on herself and ... She wasn't sure if she wanted to step away from Jacob, as the peaceful sensation flowed through her. She breathed in his scent to try to stop the thoughts of what the guys must be thinking. It almost made the back of her hair stand up at the thought of her being weak.

A sigh escaped her as Jacob's house came into sight. She would have to shift back— though she could remember the pain experienced the first time she tried phasing back into a human. Jacob laid her down curiously as if she might bite at him. "Jacob, Boys ... Leah." Her eyes travelled to the man in the wheel chair as he moved to the end of the ramp at the porch but no further.

"Right now would be a good time to shift, Leah." She growled at Embry, not making any move to start phasing.

"Where are your manners?" The guys looked around at each other at Billy's question. "Turn around for the lady." Paul snorted, and she was tempted to nip at him though she frowned at herself for thinking like an animal. She knew it was a matter of time before the guys saw her body; but she wasn't ready to share that experience with them yet.

As the guys and Billy turned away, she took a breath in summoning the phase. It seemed almost pain free except for the few misplaced bones in her arm. Her fingernails crawled into the dirt as the shock of pain ran through her. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and stood up on her feet. Glancing around, Leah grabbed a white bed sheet on the clothes line, wrapping it around her body to cover the parts she didn't wish for them to see.

"Done." The simple word made them turn around. Paul let out a whistle while she caught Jacob taking her in. She was thankful for Sam's manners on keeping his eyes cast down.

"I'll call your mother." Billy took in the awkward angle that Leah was holding her arm and silently cursed his son for not taking better care of his imprint, though no doubt even Jacob probably couldn't stop the impossible. "Jacob, take her inside."

Leah followed Jacob into house with the others trailing behind them. He glanced over his shoulder a couple of times to make sure she was still following as he led the way to his bedroom. The room was filled with silence as they walked in. Jacob took in the injuries as another flash of anger spread through him. "You should really be more careful."

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do?" Leah regretted the words and covered her tracks as she knew the reason to his warnings.

"You have no right when you're bedding Swan." She took a deep breath and held onto it, as she couldn't handle the smell of _her _wolf and another woman's scent on the bed sheets. She stayed standing close to the door away from the mattress.

"Just leave." She could hear her mother's footsteps as she made her way down the hallway to Jacob's room. There was a knock at the door and a flash of something passed through Jacob's eyes. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but ignored it for her own safety.

The door opened and Sue stopped in the doorway as she could feel the tension storming around the bedroom between the two wolves. "I've got some clothes." She held up the bag and slightly nodded her head to the side asking Jacob to leave the room. As Jacob left, Sue turned her attention to her daughter as she watched the heated glare Leah was giving the mattress. "Give him a chance." Taking a step towards her she took the clothes out of the bag and started to help Leah get dressed.

Leah winced as they managed to put her left arm into the shirt hole. "Why should I? He's sleeping with Swan." She slipped her shorts on as she waved her mother away to do it herself.

"You have to remember he had a life before you phased." Leah didn't answer her mother. Whether her mother knew it or not, Jacob had had a week to say goodbye to Swan and the mattress smelt of a recent encounter.

She followed Sue into the living room where the guys were waiting. They already had the TV started and couple of bags of chips laid out on the table. "We need to reset your bones." The words registered to Leah as Sue waved one of the larger guys over. "Paul."

Paul took a step forward as Leah took one back. "It's either Paul or Sam." Without much persuasion, she stepped forward into Paul's personal space and turned around with her back facing him. There was no way in hell she was going to let Sam touch her if he didn't have to. Why couldn't Jacob do it? The question ran through her mind as she caught his eyes. She took in a deep breath as Paul's arms went around her. A crack ran through her body followed by a sharp pain. She saw Jacob wince at the sound as he sat in the living room with the rest of the guys watching the TV as if it was a normal day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bound Together**

**Chapter 2**

"Are you alright?" She flinched at her mother's words as she heard her lean against the frame of her bedroom door. Leah kept her eyes trained on her left hand as she opened and closed it, feeling the sore muscles stretching. "You did fine today, it will all come as instinct."

"Instinct?" She finally looked up at Sue. "Then why didn't it come yesterday?"

"They took you by surprise." Sue went to make a step into her daughter's room when Leah suddenly got up and moved towards the window turning her back.

"They?" Leah knew the answer but she needed to hear someone else say it _out loud. _

"Vampires." She closed her eyes as the word brought back images from yesterday and the dreams haunting her. "You need to be with the Pack."

"Give me some time to come to terms." She didn't need the pack or Jacob. She wanted a life, but it seemed the longer she stayed in the La Push the more compressed she felt.

"You will be better off with the pack." For the first time in a long time she heard the hard steel in her mother's voice. She knew Sue's limits were breaking as much as her own, but she couldn't bring herself to feel cheated in something she never asked for. Leah's attention shifted to the tired woman as a sigh escaped her mouth. "No longer than two days Leah, you understand?" Leah silently nodded her head and stayed rooted in front of the window until her mother finally walked away.

Leaning her head against the glass of the window, a shaky breath escaped her as her hands dug into the wood of the window ledge. She felt her sanity was being pushed to the limits as the events of yesterday had shaken her up. She was thankful to not have to be punished through class today, and that reason had something to do with the russet coloured wolf who saved her ass yesterday and the same scent that seem to be printed in her memory no matter how much she wanted to forget it. She still couldn't face the pain she had locked away as she smelt the mixed scents of Swan and Black in his bedroom, it tore her apart more than she wished to admit it to herself.

What was most painful was the fact she had no one to talk to about the events happening to her. Her father was gone; the closest connection in her family, the one person she relied on wasn't around. She was Daddy's little girl, she never had a close connection with Sue. She grew up helping Harry out in the backyard or going fishing. Fishing—she had a few memories of Charlie and Bella Swan joining them. Her stomach twisted at the thought of her name and she let out another shaky breath. She felt uncomfortable talking to her mother about the feeling boiling up inside of her, though there was another man that stayed by her father's side even if his son was the centre of her haunting thoughts. Her eyes flicked over to the bedside clock before she slipped her bare feet into runners and turned for the front door.

The little red house and the garage out back made her breath catch in her throat; so many memories surrounded her. Rachel was always flicking through a _vogue magazine_ while Leah sat back with a _car magazine;_ nonetheless they were able to become friends during primary school. That was when Jacob decided to make her life a living hell including Embry and Quil as back up, though the girls could always find a way to get back at them.

She brushed a strand of hair out of the way as she focused on the present, to the situation around her now. School wouldn't be finished for another couple of hours which gave her plenty of time to talk to Billy and get the hell out of the house before Jake showed. Without much thought, her feet carried her to Billy's doorway and she knocked once before hearing the squeak of the wheelchair in the living room. She was almost tempted to walk away at the last minute, when she came face to face with Billy Black. "Leah, please come in."

Relaxing her fingers on the mug of coffee, she kept her eyes trained on the cup trying to not break it, instead of Billy's face. "Has it always been men?" Billy nodded his head. "So I'm the first... female shape shifter." The words sounded strange as she used the same words Billy explained to her.

"Yes, but that doesn't make you any different to the rest of the Pack." She snorted at the statement. "If anything it makes you valuable."

"I don't want to be someone's treasure." _Just Jacob's_. The words ran through her head and she could feel her wolf jumping around in pleasure at the idea of being Jacob's treasure.

"What I'm getting at is other packs may not have a female phasing." She nodded her head to show she understood what Billy was getting at.

"And I don't like the idea of following Sam's orders or having the pack in my mind."

"I'm sure no one in the pack really likes knowing everyone's business." A large smile spread across the man's face as he remembered Jacob complaining about the same thing. "And for Sam, well there is the chance that Jacob could take over."

"Take over?" Her eyes flickered up to Billy as her mind reeled at the new information.

"Ephraim Black was the Alpha. Sam became the next one since he was the first to phase. Jacob was offered the leadership after he phased though he refused it. Jacobs's rightful place is Alpha of the Quileute tribe."

"Do you believe one day he'll step up to be Alpha?"

"I have no doubt; it runs in his blood." The confidence in Billy's voice worried her even more.

"Then someone got this imprint wrong, I can't be anything like that." As his imprint, Leah would have her own responsibility to support her mate.

"There are reasons to everything, you are his other half." She was already shaking her head before Billy finished the sentence. "_You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend._" He spoke the words with passion, and the image of Sarah flashed across her mind. "In your case, you need to be whatever _he _needs."

The words of Billy swam in her mind as she crept her way towards Jacob's room. Her heart fluttered in her chest the closer she got to the scent of the bed sheets that haunted her. She felt the imprint pull as she wanted to be closer to Jacob, though she couldn't let herself run into his arms and forget the world existed. So she decided on the next best thing—going to the place he spent most of his time.

She winced. The door let out a tiny squeak as she pushed it wide open. Holding her breath, she walked into the center of his small room taking in every detail—the dirty clothes spread across the floor, the wood carvings, and the double bed taking up most of the room with a dresser placed off to the side. Taking the chance, she breathed in fresh air and let out a sigh as the scent of Jacob surrounded her, no Swan. Her eyes trained on the bed sheets … the clean bed sheets with the scent of Jacob. She didn't know what to make of the new sheets but left it for later as she sat at the edge of the mattress and fell backwards, her body fully relaxing. However, her mind stayed fuzzy as the information of the pack moved inside of her. Imprint—she had heard Seth say the word the first night they shifted but never understood it until now. _Be whatever your imprint needs. _Sure, she could do that for Jacob, but she wasn't positive on how much she could stand the relationship with Swan. For the first time since Sam, jealously sparked inside of her body. She buried her head into the pillows and took in a deep breath, making her body relax again, letting the stress slip off her shoulders.

_She could feel the grass against her skin as she laid down watching the clouds breeze past in different shapes. It made her feel light and bubbly as the smell of the BQQ cooked and the voices of her family around her. She smiled at the sound of her dad's voice as he shouted to Charlie to get another fish as he stood guard of the BQQ from the hungry boys. She closed her eyes as she let the few sun rays through the clouds touch her skin. It only took moments when a frown settled on her face as a shadow blocked her sun._

_Opening one eye, she found a pair of dark brown eyes staring down at her, a smile playing on the male's lips. Without hesitation, he bent down and took the space next to her making her open both her eyes to get a better look at him. She mirrored his position as he used an arm to rest his head while he lay on his side staring at her with emotion. She licked her lips as nerves attacked her insides, the heat and scent coming from his body was intoxicating. "Leah." Her name echoed in her ears though she didn't see his lips move. "Leah." Her stomach suddenly dropped as the world came crashing down._

Her eyes flashed open in panic; she came face to face with _him _again. She blinked a couple of times to clear her mind and check reality. She could feel the heat pouring from him and tingles sent up her thigh as she realised his hand was resting there. She was almost tempted to rip it off but couldn't bring herself to putting the thought into action. Instead she took in every detail of him—the jeans sitting low on his hips and the shirtless chest. Her eyes landed on his pink lips, and to the high planes of his cheekbones, the short black hair that spiked in different directions, the stubble on his chin and his beautiful skin, silky russet colour and dark brown eyes. A whirlwind circled around in her mid section as he overwhelmed her. Angel was the first word that entered her mind, _her_ Angel. "How are you feeling?" She licked her lips as his fingers smoothed over her knuckles on the side of her sore arm. Pressing her lips together, she searched his face. There were a million things to say between them and yet none of it had been spoken.

"It's healing." He looked as if he wanted to make another comment about the idiotic actions yesterday, but instead he surprised her.

"When is your date?" She felt herself almost cower at the thunder in his voice, but the soft circles on her hip distracted her from doing so.

"Soon." She squeezed her fingers into a fist as they itched to smooth out the deep lines that settled between his eyebrows.

"One date." It sounded like a demand coming from his mouth, making her body turn stiff in frustration. They may be imprinted on each other but that didn't mean he could rule every step of her life.

"And Swan?" The surname came out as a low growl from her chest.

"It's nothing to worry about." The words almost stung as if their imprinting didn't mean anything to him.

"It didn't seem that way the other day." Her fingers dug into the bed sheets at the thought of her lying in the same position as Bella.

"You just need to give me time." If she was a wolf, there was no doubt that her ears would be flat against her head as the power of his voice ran through her body. "I will need some time, I had a life before this happened, I love her and you—" There was a flash of something in his eyes as he stopped himself from finishing the sentence. Just thinking of the harsh words made her eyes sting with unleashed tears. She instantly felt stupid for even hoping for one second that everything was going to be alright. She fled in an instant, cursing his name ...

She ignored the stares as she felt eyes on her, her own looking down at the amount of food on her tray. She hadn't even finished the line and her tray was half full, twice the size she would usually have for lunch. Though it didn't help that her stomach was rumbling like a thunder storm and she missed breakfast that morning. The bad taste in her mouth since yesterday afternoon didn't help her mood or the fact that the male population had noticed the change in her body. School had to change as well as her personal life. She ignored the slight nod of Jared's head and walked straight past the pack, ignoring their invitation to sit with them.

She shifted her backpack on her shoulder as she pushed the door open to the locker room, the chatter and squeals of the girls went silent as she made her way through the room to the corner. She wanted to snap at them as the wolf moved inside of her feeling the eyes of her fellow students. She slipped her shirt off and put the PE shirt over her head, quickly making her way out of the locker room into the gym.

Leah joined the people; the boys already jogging around the court. She could feel every muscle stretch with excitement as she made sure to stay a few meters away from Paul, Jared and Jacob. The sensation to be close to Jacob surrounded her. She tried to calm her breathing at the scent of him, his scent printed in her memory, though it was so much sweeter in person.

The sound of the whistle made her wince as it hummed in her ears, her eyes glanced from Jacob to the PE teacher standing with his hands on hips. She made her way over to the teacher and caught the red bib as it was thrown at her head. "Leah, Tyler, center." Her lip curled at the boy's name; she would rather start the ball off with Paul and listen to his cocky mouth than put up with Tyler. The coach turned the soccer ball in his hands as he came to stand beside the two players. Leah couldn't help her eyes roll as Tyler gave her an arrogant grin as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

The coach threw the ball into the air and it bounced three times before Leah was able to get past Tyler to kick it to another red bib member. A sharp impact pushed into her shoulder as Tyler brushed against her to chase after the ball. "Clearwater." She looked away from his form and locked eyes with the soccer ball as it was passed between a couple of team members.

She watched as one of Tyler's friends took the ball from under one of the bib players, almost tripping them in the act. She clenched her teeth as a spark of protectiveness came over her. Shaking the thought away, she watched one of Tyler's team mates run the length of the court and took after him. Staying close to Tyler even though the man repulsed her, she nudged his shoulder as the ball was kicked his way. A small grin reached her lips as she was able to connect with the ball before he could, rewarding her with another sharp impact.

Pacing the mid section Leah alone as Tyler ran ahead, she was joined by Jared as he raced past her. "Keep it under control, Lee." His eyes flickered from her to the side and she followed his eyes to Paul and Jacob, seeing their own warning in the stance of their bodies. She watched the graceful movements of Jared as he departed and got into the game.

What was the point in playing a wild game if you couldn't act wild? She felt like pulling her short hair out as frustration wrapped around her. The feeling of being trapped and hiding her true self bubbled under her skin as she tried to _control _herself. She was beginning to hate that word with a passion.

"Hey, Clearwater, can't keep up with the big boys?"

A crack rippled through the gym as the teacher blew the whistle, she blinked a couple of times to realise the tingling in her fist and the connection to Tyler's nose.

"You bitch." She stared at him as he held his nose. "Ahh ... Shit, I think you broke it." She watched the tears well up in his eyes as bodies swarmed around them.

"Leah, the office." She traced over her knuckles as Tyler's words ran through her mind. _You broke it._ Broke it was an understatement; she heard it crack in several places. _Control_. A word she didn't have the strength to act on. "Office, Leah." Panic stripped her to the bone as she couldn't get away from the eyes fast enough or the voices. _You broke it. Control. Monster._ She didn't know who the enemy was, she or the vampires.

As she entered the girl's locker room, she was able to breathe again as the air she was holding in her lungs rushed out her mouth as a whimper. She leaned her head against the brick wall as the coldness of the room shook her to her core. Closing her eyes, Leah tried to block out the ringing that started in them when a pair of hands sat on her waist warming her blood. She took a deep breath in and _his_ scent overwhelmed her, turning her body into rubber as she craved more. Her wolf had its ears alert but not in the way it was moments ago. If she let herself listen to the furry animal inside of her, she would be rubbing against the body behind her. _You broke it. Control. Monster._ "Shhh..." The warmth in his voice ruined the thoughts as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. The hairs on her arm stood on end as he rubbed his hands in a smoothing rhythm over her body.

"Head to the office." She went to complain and defend herself. "I'll see you this afternoon." She felt the pressure against the side of her head as heat rushed through her body at the simple touch of his lips.

She grabbed her bag and turned around to face him, though all she met was the empty white locker room. "Jacob?" Her voice echoed through the small room, making her doubt her sanity.

She tapped her blunt finger nails against the chair arm and winced as the office door opened; the smell of her mother's shampoo drifted to her nose as she held her breath.

"Mr. McCall." She watched the figure of the woman sit in the seat beside her and dug her fingers into the wood of the chair.

"You're aware?"

"Yes and the result?" She wasn't sure she could handle hearing about the accident and the held on to her breath fighting against her own mouth. The sharp clip of her mother's voice kept her in line.

"A couple of days." Suspension.

"Understandable, have a good day, Mr. McCall." Sue rose from the seat and gathered her things in good bye.

"Same to you, Mrs. Clearwater." Leah nodded to the vice-principle behind the desk and followed her mother to the door. "Sue, I'm sorry about Harry." The sound of his voice felt like a kick in the stomach as if someone had pulled her feet from underneath her. She watched the polite tight smile of thanks on Sue features as she left the room.

If that wasn't enough to curse her soul to hell, the man leaning against the black Ute made sure of it. "Don't even start." She walked right past him in the parking lot and made straightaway to her mother's vehicle.

"I should have known to expect it from you." She shot Sam a dangerous smile and placed her backpack in the backseat. "Where do you think you're going?" The shoes joined the backpack as she made her way towards the forest.

"For a run."

"Leah." She heard the warning in his voice and the wolf's ears _almost _went flat against her head as she continued on her path.

"What are you going to do? Ground me?" She knew it probably wasn't the best choice of words when the woman beside him could do that. Sue shook her head and got into her car without a single word. Leah wasn't getting off that easy; she could read it in her mother's strained muscles.

Without waiting for a word from the Alpha, Leah took off into the forest letting the monster run wild as it clawed at her since this morning to be let out. Relief flowed through her as an amazing calming effect made the tense muscles in her body relax from the events of the week. She almost felt like herself. Running was a way to escape the damage in the real world—the world that didn't have her father, or the fact that her heart and mind twirled on each other, one wanting something different than the other whenever Black was around to fuzz her thoughts.

Her paws suddenly came to a halt as they edged near the end of the cliff overlooking the beach. The wind threaded through her fur as she angled her head towards the sky, letting the sound and smell of the ocean calm the storm crashing inside of her. She hated the rage that built up so, how the smallest actions could make her snap. She was used to being in control of her own body, though it felt nothing like herself as the days passed on. _You need to be with the Pack._ The sound of her mother's voice echoed in her ears, telling Leah the one thing she didn't want. Nerves started to play around in her. She circled the idea as her eyes followed the crash of the waves against the cliff. _You need to be with the Pack._ Fear almost swallowed her until she pushed it down, letting the waves wash away the pain. _I need the pack_. Without much thought, she headed further into the forest getting deeper as she followed the other scents written into her memory. The pounding of her paws and heart beat blocked any thought as she travelled harder and faster. She couldn't hear anything more except for the heavy breathing through her nose as she stayed at the edge of the forest. Laughter and the smell of muffins filled her as she stopped short at the cozy house covered in the scent of Pack, Wolf, Sam, and Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bound Together**

**Chapter 3**

Jacob could smell her before she even came into view at the wide doorway of Sam and Emily's kitchen. The stiffness shaping her muscles made him alert as he knew the history between the three. It reminded himself of his own problems—Bella and Leah. He couldn't deny that the vixen in front of him had his attention day and night, but he couldn't drop everything. He regretted the words spoken the other day in his bedroom about his feelings for Bella—_was_ his feelings for Bella. But since his involvement with Leah, he couldn't bring himself to be close to Bella, and hadn't answered any of her phone calls. Though he wanted to end his relationship with her, he didn't want to repeat history and follow in Sam's footsteps.

Bella was human; she wasn't allowed to know about them or the complications. He wouldn't even be able to explain the way his body flew out of control with Leah around. Knowing the emotions Leah was battling with now as she stood in front of the Pack and Emily, made him crave to be standing by her side. At her wish, Jacob and the pack kept their distance from her, but most nights he was able to circle her house, protecting her another way.

Ignoring the shut off look from Leah, Jacob stood from his seat and headed towards her. He took in a deep breath of her scent before folding his arms across his chest as he stood next to her in front of the pack. He could feel the heat coming from her as she leaned closer to him, though he was sure she didn't know her own actions. His eyes flickered to her lips as her tongue swiped across them. He swallowed as he could almost imagine her sweet taste on his mouth. Almost a forbidden fruit, even thinking of Sam's reaction to the imprinting pissed Jake off. If Sam wasn't alpha ... he dismissed the thought of going down that road.

Leah resisted the temptation to slide her body against Jacobs as he stood next to her, the front of his body facing her as if the pack was a danger to her. She bit her tongue as she so dearly wanted to tell Jacob she didn't need to be taken care of; she could very much do that on her own. But the thoughts of her earlier loss of control made that sense of independence flicker as if ready to black out. That scared her more than she wished to admit, and she couldn't go running to dad for help. _Jacob._ She almost whimpered at the sound of his name whispering through her mind. Every cell in her body was telling her that he was hers, that he would protect them, _her. _

"Sam." Leah stared him in the eyes and didn't even turn away and show him the respect that an Alpha should have; he wasn't her alpha. Sam simply nodded his head, and the power in that one movement changed everything.

"Damn, Leah, it was about time you came to me." She was scooped up into Paul's arms as he teased her. She caught Jacob's eyes staring hard at the two of them and gave him a slight smile, trying to ease the tension running through his body. Jacob grinned, but his eyes returned to the man embracing her.

"You know, this was the one place I could go without you annoying me." Pushing Paul away, she gave Seth a shoulder hug and his smile grew.

"It's not the same without you."

Guilt hit her; Seth was having as much trouble as she was. Even so, dealing with their dad's death, she had been so caught up in her problems and hadn't checked on her little brother.

"Well, I'm here now." Leah squeezed Seth's shoulders tighter, passing strength to him and showing that she was still there even after the last few wild days.

Jared yanked her down to the couch between Quil, with Embry next to him. She watched as the picture played out in front of her: Paul laying flat on his back with a box of cookies resting on his stomach while he munched on them, the three youngest, Quil, Embry and Seth smiling at the cartoon showing on the small TV. It seemed natural. _Home._

__ It felt like home. Since the passing of her father, the gap hidden inside of her felt better; she relaxed in the environment surrounding her. _Jake._ She had a sudden pull to be near him, and glancing up from the happy family, she saw Sam and Emily talking in low voices in the kitchen. Sadness filled her—they seem perfect together as if nothing that happened between Leah and Sam mattered, or ever existed. A bowl of chips placed in her lap snapped her attention away from the couple; she smiled at Jared and took a handful. This was her life now.

**. . . . .**

The mattress bounced a couple of times as Seth crossed his legs on the single bed in his sister's bedroom. The bedroom was plain and simple; those words didn't describe Leah though as she searched through her wardrobe for something nice to wear. "What's the point?" He watched her suddenly sit down on the carpet floor at the foot of the clothes. The conflicting emotions passing through her face almost made him wish the words away.

"Jacob and I." The words sounded strange even as she spoke them, though she loved the feel of his name coming from her lips. "I know we're _destined _to be together, but I need to show myself that I still have control and that I'm making the right choice." She turned her attention back to the clothes as she tried to pick out something for her date tonight with Mason. There was something swirling around in her stomach but she wasn't sure whether it was good or bad. Instead she dismissed the feeling and focused on what was in front of her. Her fingers fiddled with the white fabric in her hands as she debated on the choice, dress or shorts. Gripping the white fabric in her hands, she stood up and held the white dress against her body. She almost wished that Rachael was lying across her bed, telling Leah the right and wrong things to wear for the night.

"I know Jake doesn't like it." Seth and Leah both know they were talking about the date not the dress. "But he's playing around with Swan."

Seth was shaking his head as he stood up from the bed. "He hasn't seen Bella ever since you shifted."

A spark of emotion ran through Leah as her brother kissed her forehead and left her room in silence. She took a deep breath in to calm the storm building inside of her; confusing thoughts entered her mind. Maybe the date shouldn't happen. She shook her head, forgetting the insecure idea and stripped out of her shorts to slip the dress over her body.

**. . . . .**

Mason held onto her hand. The touch of him made her feel like a precious jewel at the bottom of the ocean. The way he squeezed her hand every couple of minutes with his thumb rubbing small circles on the top of her hand had a calming effect on her, though it wasn't enough to stop the swirling in her stomach that she felt moments before, waiting for Mason. It almost hurt as the picture of Jacob filled her mind, his dark eyes taking her in and her thigh tingled in the place his hand had been while they laid on his bed. She turned and focused on Mason as he led her to the movies. The feel of her white dress flowing around her knees and the press of fabric against her chest brought her back to the present. She leaned in closer to Mason, taking a breath of his scent though it got no reaction from her body.

She let him buy the tickets as they got their seats in the Cinema. As the lights dimmed Mason placed his hand on her thigh instantly making her wish it was Jacob's. She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder as the directors name came onto the screen.

Her mood started to darken as the movie came to an end; the girl and boy finally got the chance to be together even after the action events of war. It made her chest tighten, and she cast a glance over at Mason to see him zoned into the movie. She stared down at the hand on her thigh and let out sign as the credit started to roll on the screen.

As they stood in front of the doorway, Leah took a deep breath in and kissed him. His lips felt smooth as they pressed against her own. She opened herself up, but even the strength of his tongue didn't get reaction from her. She pressed a hand against his chest and pulled back slightly, looking up at him.

"I'll see you at school." Leah nodded her head and tried to ignore the frown lines appearing on his face. Once he turned his back, she left out a breath and leaned against the railing of the veranda. She liked it—she liked the kiss but she didn't love it.

The sound of rustling in the forest caught her attention, and without a second thought she jumped from the steps and shifted into a wolf. Her paws hit the ground as she chased the shape in front of her. She pushed herself faster and harder as her eyes stayed connected to the shadow. She leaped from a rock and the impact of the hitting the shadow made them land on the ground with her settled on top growling. A tongue licked at her muzzle and the rumbles in her chest smoothed down to silence. She relaxed her body and shifted back to human, opening her eyes to see that the other wolf had done the same. Her skin started to feel hot as she realized the position she was in, and the swirling effects in her stomach rose higher. A shiver rolled down her back as his fingers travelled the sides of her body. She leaned her head down and rubbed her cheek against him before moving her lips to the side of his face and lightly dragging a kiss across the tan skin. She kissed his chin then brushed her lips against his warm ones, teasing him before finally closing the gap between them and kissing him fully. The taste of his lips threw a shiver across her body as she finally let it rest against his. She gasped as skin and skin came together. She was about to pull back as her thoughts travelled to a _stop_ but the flick of his tongue made her freeze her movements as he surrounded her, challenging her. For once she backed out of a challenge. She moved her head to the side making him travel the length of her neck and nip her ear. "Jacob." She wasn't sure whether it was a complaint or permission for him to continue as he nipped her collar bone next.

Panic freezed her, and Jacob instantly went still as the body laying over him tensed. Sooner than he could blink an eye, Leah's warmth was replaced with ice as she shifted and shot in the other direction to him and her house.

Another set of paws were beating with her own as she ran through the trees and made her legs move faster until the other set of paws became background noises.  
><em>The brush of her lips against Jacob's.<br>Smoothing circles on her hand from Mason.  
>The overwhelming scent of Jacob wrapping around her<em>.  
>Leah shook her head from side to side as the thoughts clouded her mind; the sensations playing tug-of- war within her. She pushed harder to get away from everything. The chaos. The drama. The confusion. Her own feelings.<p>

She jumped over a fallen log and twisted out of the way of a tree before coming to a halt at the side of the road. Port Angeles. She hid in the brush, watching as the passing traffic went by. Once she found an opening, she rushed forward and speed across the road to the other side of the forest to continue her journey. She blocked out every sound—the voice of Jake loud and clear as the rest of the pack joined them. She watched her breath turn into smoke as she raced forward, the wind blowing against her ears and roughing up her fur.

Leah had stopped running as she curled her tail underneath herself and laid on her two front paws at her spot at the back of a motel. She relaxed and let her ears take in the voices around her, the voices in the busy rooms. She held in a whimper as a howl was sent through the night. She knew who it was but turned her attention from the forest to the motel. Letting the voices of normal people fill her mind instead of _them. _

She hadn't meant to kiss him, she really, _really_ hadn't. The timing was awful, and things were so messed up, but then his scent threw everything out of the window. He had looked at her, and she had acted on pure instinct, something she hadn't yet given in to. One moment—one moment alone with Jacob Black had her walls falling down around her.

She growled as the devil himself came out of the trees in human form, defenceless to her. Though Leah knew she wouldn't be able to strike at him if she was given the chance. He gave her a look, one of disappointment from an alpha. Her wolf whined at her to lay flat on her stomach and apologise. She shook her head and stared at him. Jacob didn't even realize the power he had, his presence spelt the word, _alpha. _She stood up on her four paws and shifted, giving into Jacob or the wolf, she wasn't sure which.

She caught the clothes chucked at her and slipped them on, waiting for his next move. He simply walked past her and headed towards the motel office, she quickly followed. Although she wasn't submitting enough to follow his every step, she waited outside the office door as he made arrangements. Nonetheless, she still had a sense to run in the other direction, away from Jacob and La Push.

As if her train of thought was connected with his, Jacob walked out of the office with a key in hand before she could take the thought into action. Instead of walking in front of her, he matched her steps as they passed the other rooms to theirs. The conflicting emotions almost made her go cross-eyed as Jacob placed his hand on the lower half of her back.

The small room with a bed and a tiny bathroom connected, started to feel like an oven as she could feel his eyes on her. He suddenly moved as he took a seat at the end of the bed, running his hands over his face. She almost took a step towards him but decided against it, as his eyes trained on her again.

"I need you, near me." She sucked on her lower lip as he dragged his fingers through his dark hair again. "You hold everyone at arm's length. Now you're blocking yourself from the pack, even your own mother. I wish you'd let me be closer," he said softy, almost defeated. "I don't mind in any way how you decide to let me in on your life ..." The panic Leah felt before running, slashed into her. She wasn't ready for this conversation and the open emotion on his face. "A friend, a brother, a lover ... I'll be whatever." Her wolf wanted to rub up against him, show him she cared. Taking a step towards him, she settled for lying down on the double bed on the side he wasn't on. Close to him, but enough space between them for nothing to happen.

"I don't want to repeat it."

The flash in his eyes told her he knew what she didn't want to repeat. She almost ran for the door when he lay down beside her, but still was keeping the distance. He wanted to argue but she hushed him, placing her fingers against his lips. The reminder of the kiss came back as she felt the heat coming from him. "I won't be hurt like that again." Her breath caught in her throat as his hand stroked her hair back, slowly massaging.

"And I won't let _anything _harm you." As if not to scare her, he slowly closed his arm around her, pulling her toward him. The space disappeared between their bodies as her heart pumped faster, her fingers lying against the flesh of his chest. She left the smoothing circles on her back relax her muscles as she inhaled his heavenly scent. "Forever." He muttered the words against her head, a promise. Instead of feeling panicked she nuzzled against his chest.

"Forever." The words sent a sensation down her spine as the feeling of home settled in her bones since the death of her father. She found her rock—her soul and she wasn't going to let him leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bound Together**

**Chapter 4**

Leah felt light as she moved into the kitchen, taking a spot near her brother as she made herself some breakfast. Seth was smart enough not to mention the date or anything that happened that night though she couldn't say the same for Paul who couldn't take a hint during the week.

The siblings turned around as the sound of shoes clicked on the kitchen tiles; her mother dressed in scrubs grabbed her handbag. "Seth I need you to start a load of washing before you leave for school, and Leah I'm going to be home late so could you cook dinner?" Sue didn't wait for an answer as she headed towards the door in a rush. "Oh, I've also been thinking about selling the house, but we'll talk more about it later." _Selling the house. _It was a kick in the stomach as the air was knocked out of her; they had always lived in _this _house.

She turned to the window and watched as her mother drove away. Sue couldn't possibly be thinking about selling the house—it was their home. Her attention moved to Seth as a wounded sound came from his chest. "Want to go for a run?"

"What about school?" She shrugged the question off and made her way towards the backdoor with Seth following close behind. Her skin tingled as she felt hot, pushing the change to shift upon her.

It was silent with the exception of Seth running beside her through the woods. The forest was peaceful and there were only two voices in her head instead of a million others.

The thoughts of the two siblings practically circled around each other as they couldn't get a grip on their mother's words. It wasn't till Seth raced forward, stopping in time at the edge of the cliff that everything came to a standstill. The wind seem to blow the thoughts out of their minds as they stood quietly.

_Aren't you meant to be in school?_ A grey wolf came into the clearing.

_Then what are you doing here? Last I checked, school didn't finish until this afternoon._ Embry gave her a grunt in response as the others slowly made their way into the circle. There was no privacy, though they seemed to be trying to keep their thoughts to themselves.

_We got worried when the both of you didn't turn up'_ Seth didn't so much as grin at Quil's words.

_You know the bad blood between siblings'_ Paul joined the circle, somehow gracefully flopping down on his stomach with a grunt. _So what's the problem squirt?_ If Paul wasn't so dam charming, Leah would have ripped his throat out; it was almost tempting though. It seemed her other half knew what was running through her mind before she did. Jacob came up to her—his scent automatically calming the storm within her. The ugly head almost rose again as the images of their mother's conversation flashed through her mind, Seth giving the Pack some insight.

_She's not going to move you to another town?_ She knew the answer to Embry's question without thinking.

_No, she would never do that._ Seth nodded his head in agreement, but not as confident as his sister. _And don't worry, I have it handled._

_How are you going to do that?_ She frowned at Embry's sarcastic tone.

_I could use some lunch._

Leah snapped her nuzzle shut as Jacob butted in giving her no time to fire back at Embry.

_I've got to agree with him, I'm out._ Paul tailed out thinking with his stomach not his head. Quil and Embry following close behind looking for a free feed, while Seth hung back, only leaving once Leah nodded her head in their direction. She went to turn to the wolf behind her, only to find him shooting off in the opposite direction of the boy. Without a further thought she followed.

Only once they reached the tree line did Leah realize that Jake had led her back to the house—the house that was meant to be selling.

She simply found him eating the last slices of the pizza from the fridge, leaving him to his own devices Leah went to the laundry room, putting a load of washing into the machine as her mother asked, she was tempted to leave the mess for Sue to clean after her statement this morning.

"How have you got it handled?" She flicked back a few strands of hair that had fallen over her eyes, giving her a clear view of Jake leaning against the doorway.

"You don't trust me?"

"Trust you, yes but not with your own safety." She let out a deep breath, holding back the words that would start another argument between them, they had only got together and she didn't want to push him away. "So what's your plan?"

"I don't know."

She shrugged her shoulder as a snort came from inside her.

"That's your plan?" She tipped the powder into the machine without looking at him. She had a plan, well … at least half a plan.

"It will come to me."

"And you'll come to me with it." She stood up, leaning against the washing machine as the sound of water filled the silence. "You'll do anything if it means keeping others safe, even if it means putting yourself in danger." Giving him a small smile she gave a short nod of understanding.

"You feel like watching some Jack Sparrow?" She stared at him, slightly amazed as he changed the conversation with ease and picking something in her taste.

"Of course."

The thumping of his heart under her ear relaxed her as the music of Pirates and the Caribbean played in the background—a sword fighting scene if she was correct, not that she could think with the feel of his skin against hers. She breathed in the smell of Jacob, it was salty like the sea with a mixture of forest. That was something she loved in common. Jacob smelt like the sea, Jack sparrow loved the waters of the sea and La Push had its own private sea known as first beach, and most of all Leah was in love with the sea. She had her own private harbour lying right next to her on the couch as small circles were rubbed on her hip.

Swan hadn't been a problem so far, and she wished that Bella would stay away, but she knew sooner or later that Swan would reappear. Hopefully she would be able to keep a grip on him and not go wolf, as Paul so-called put it.

The sound of gravel pulled her out of her thoughts as a car pulled up to the house, making her tense. As if Jake could sense her need, he pulled her up from the couch and made their way upstairs to her bedroom.

It wasn't until she silently closed the door behind her that she realized that this was the first time Jacob was going to be in her room. It seemed like a silly thought at first, but her heart beat in her chest as he stood still in the middle of her lightly coloured blue room and the brown bed sheets with a white floor. It was her sanctuary, and she was letting him explore her room, or at least it felt like that as his fingers fluttered over the objects around the room.

He nodded his head, making the air rush out of her lungs as he walked over to the double bed that seem small for the both of them, but she went over anyway wanting the physical touch. Jake's lips curved into a smile as he pulled one of the magazines' on the bed, a car one. He raised an eyebrow but she simply ignored the gesture and leaned against him as he started to flick through the magazine. She could simply be happy like _this_, nothing more she would need.

. . . . .

The next day was twisted as the last, as Mason stood at her locker, holding the DVDs that she had let him borrow. "Hey, Lee." He passed the cases over before turning away to walk down the school corridor.

"Mason?" He turned around, his eyes taking her in as her nerves broke out. "I'm sorry about the last week."

"Nah, I always knew you had something for him."

Leah couldn't believe the words out of his mouth, she hadn't always liked Jacob, she hated him in her younger years, though the question made her question herself.

Mason's words seem to be a broken record as the day dragged on. Leah finally got home to an empty house, going straight to the kitchen. Pulling the milk out of the fridge, she drank from the bottle, leaning against the bench as her eyes fell on the sheets of papers spread out on the table from her mother earlier on.

Leaving the milk on the bench, Leah took a seat at the table, reading over each sheet, each one saying OVERDUE. They were bills, the reason that her mother wanted to sell the house no doubt. But where had all the money gone? The answer was the last paper under the pile, the funeral bill. It seemed to have ripped her mother dry, making her pick up shifts and even consider selling the house. 

Her idea was complete; she knew what needed to be done to save the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bound Together**

**Chapter 5**

She tapped the pen against the kitchen table knowing full well that the phone wouldn't ring for her; none of them wanted Leah, making her plan come to a halt. There was one Leah could talk to, though she didn't want her whole life circled and depending on them, but it didn't seem that she would get a job any other way. Each interview, each shop, each boss wanted someone that could be there and ready, Leah's problem was she might be needed to ... oh don't know, hunt some vampires, but she didn't think that would go to well in an interview.

Her mind went back to the findings of the other day—the overdue bills that were sure to grow with two teenagers in the house. She knew her mother would never ask for advice or help, it wasn't in her nature. Sue would do it the hard way before accepting help, reminding her a lot like herself in that aspect.

Leah stared at the phone once again willing for it to ring; she would not give a dam from whom, as long as she didn't have to call the elders to hook her up with something. She hated to depend on the pack, but she could handle that, the elders brought a whole new level. Sam thought the sun shined out of their asses, so there was no way she would turn that whipped.

She could think of one reason Leah was whipped. It started with a capital 'I' and finished with a 't', though if she really wanted to get technical, it started with a huge 'J', for Jerk. She couldn't use the word sad to describe their relationship, but neither enthusiast. She wasn't like poor Jared, who was head over heels with Kim as the shy girl muttered every few minutes glued to his hip. Kim had loved Jared from the start, making the process of their imprinting that much easier. Leah didn't think at anytime her feelings were directed at the youngest Black, but somehow the fate of the stars had brought them together.

Supposedly the imprinting is meant to be more than finding the right person to recreate shifters and protect the town—but someone who completed you, your other half as Seth called it. She was seriously beginning to wonder what that kid did in his spare time, knowing the information he did about some topics. Sometimes Leah wasn't sure who was the oldest.

The pain in her chest brought her back to reality. She used to think it was her father's death that brought the numb pain, though she soon found that a local Russet wolf was responsible for the ache. As much as she hated it, some way or another Leah was whipped, a word Paul used frequently to describe those imprinted.

It was only a matter of time. Jake knew it and Leah knew it. He couldn't get his head around the emotions swirling around him; he was destined to be with Leah as her imprint. But the feelings for Bella would rise every now and then when he thought everything would be ok. It would be those times late at night when the loneliness slipped in. Bella didn't know anything about the imprint or wolves, but she was there when he needed a body to hold, someone there when the day drew on. In saying that he felt the guilt slice him open at every thought of Bella, he would never be the one to cheat, swear it on his mother's grave. No matter how many fights were to come with Leah, he would never leave her, and he knew that. He knew there would be fights and arguments about the smallest to largest things, and he knew that apart from Paul, Leah had the second worst temper. He was the calm one out of the pair, the one to equal them out. But he knew that when the time came, Leah would be whatever he needed, including the composed one in a situation out of his hands.

. . . . .

Taking a deep breath, Jake stuck his head back under the Rabbit; he really needed to get the car finished and the dull pain in his chest would soon disappear. She was drawn to him like a magnet whether she realized it or not. He had learnt the hard way, unless it was something serious he should let her come to _him_, last time it ended with her arguing about her independence and personal space—it ended with her wrapped in his arms.

He didn't hear her enter the shed but her scent gave her away. The smell of a fresh spring water and wild flowers was almost overpowering and he welcomed it. Jake looked up from the engine to give her his attention, whether Leah like it or not. She was also one of those girls who liked to be noticed or at least by him, unless of course he was feeling up for an argument. "How are you doing?"

Leah knew it was a loaded question. She was fine now, as she looked into his brown eyes—his presence instantly making her relaxed and safe. "Great." She knew he felt the thump in his heart at the long distance and period of time away. It was strange that she knew these things about him, it almost came as second nature, and that part spooked her.

The words didn't seem to be enough for him as he took a step towards her, his scent wrapping around her like a cocoon. His greasy right hand slowly reached for her cheek, his thumb giving her a single stroke. It made the patch tingle and left a smudge of grease before he lightly placed his lips on her forehead, feeling like butterfly wings fluttering against her skin.

In an instant, his warm breath was gone, and his head was buried under the hood of the red rabbit, presenting her with a perfect view of his ass, not that she would ever tell him that. It always scared Leah when she could easily feel comfortable around the wolf. If it was anyone one else, she would have bitten his head off for touching her, but she craved him in ways that frightened her— ways that she _never _felt for Sam.

The sound of her stomach made the muscles in Jakes back still before he started to wipe his hands on the already greasy fabric. She was memorized by his calloused hands, that led to muscle that held so much power that an ordinary person could ever imagine. "Let's get you some lunch." He left her with another wonderful view as he led the way to the little house.

She was always hesitant about entering the house, double checking the smells surrounding the house for any unexpected guest that would happen to send her in a rage. She wouldn't mind tearing up Jacob's place but she knew Billy wouldn't appreciate it, so double checking was her number one rule. Feeling that the house was safe, she followed him through the place, only picking up a hint of Swan, but it was over powered by the two Blacks.

She knew Jake wasn't the cooking type, but she raised an eye brow at the box of cheese and bacon shapes thrown into her lap. "You like cheese and bacon."

Leah snorted; she liked them on eggs and toast. She shifted on the couch while Jake sat down on the other end, the space between them feeling like the Milky Way.

The TV acted as a background sound as her thoughts were clouded with Jake. She didn't know how to respond, and suddenly it felt like her first date. Although, instead of the butterflies fluttering inside of her, she had an ache shoot down to her centre. It surprised her to have such feelings, as the last time she felt like that was with Sam, and Jacob hadn't even done anything to form the ache. Hell if she had felt the same lust on her date with Mason, she would have blamed it on the wolf. She was tempted to still do that, but the scent of pure alpha surrounded her, and the invitation of his arm on the back of the couch left the space open for her body to lean against him.

Not wanting to over think the situation, Leah followed her instincts and curled up against Jacob's side almost humming as his arms wrapped around her. She couldn't help but notice the perfect fit, their bodies melding together like a puzzle. She was amazed at the size of him. Apart from Sam, Jacob was practically the largest wolf. He was almost that in human form, making her seem small and slim compared to him, even with being few years younger. Jacob's body screamed power, and it made the ache tingle for attention. Leah flushed a slight shade of pink as Jake took a deep breath in, his tongue running across his bottom lip. The tension was thick and it was to blame on the silly wolf inside of them ... or her, but she was sure she smelt his own.

"How is this master plan going?"

She let out a sigh, thankful for a topic that didn't relate to the tension. "I'm still trying to find a job." He nodded his head. She knew Jake thought she should talk to the elders. Being a protector of the people, and trying to balance a normal life didn't work. That was the reason why the rest of the pack did construction under the name of the elders, giving them a free lease to find that balance in life.

"Do you want my advice?"

She groaned making Jake's lips tip into a slight smile.

"I know what you going to say."

"And what's that?"

"Talk to the elders." There was no way either of them could miss the sarcasm in Leah's voice.

"Actually I was going to say to talk to Dad."

Turning to face Jake, she rolled her eyes at him. "Your dad is a part of the council."

"Yes, but you would only be asking _him_, not the whole council."

"Instead of punching him in the arm like she wanted to do, Leah leaned back into his embrace and traced the lines of his ripped jeans.

"You ... have a point." She continued to trace, glad that Jacob was nothing like Paul, as he would have teased her until her anger got the best of her for admitting to someone else being right.

Glancing at the clock sightly to right of the TV, she cursed the time for going faster, meaning it was time to leave Jake's side and help her mother.

"Mother needs my help." She stood up taking him with her, slowly moving towards the front door.

"Will you consider talking to Dad?" She nodded her head and leaned in closer to him, craving to be closer to him. She didn't expect anything. They had grown closer with small kisses on the forehead or the cheek, but never near the lips or further. Sensing the need, Jake brought his arm around her waist pulling her into his body.

"I'll see you soon." He pressed a kiss to her temple before letting her slip out of his gasp.

Leah had cooked like her mother had asked. It wasn't anything like Emily's cooking, but not once did her mother complain when she burnt the bacon, leaving it slightly crispy. She could deal with the jobs and it was worth it as Sue smiled at her friends. It was the first real smile since the death of her father; something Leah felt was slipping away from her as she spent more time with the Pack and school leaving her no peace or time to reflect on her father. That was something she dearly wanted to keep forever in her memories—the moments of fun and laughter that use fill the big white house.

Placing the last food bowl onto the dining room table, Leah made her way to her bedroom without being noticed, the skills of moving silently leaning in her favor. It was a relief to have the lock on the door click, giving her the time to breathe and feel almost normal again, even the thinking of reading a book while the peace lasted.

Though as she lay down on the soft covers of her bed, she suddenly felt tired from the emotional rocket streaming through her constantly. Her eyes fell to the spine of the book, unfocused, as the lullaby of sleep overtook her senses.

_She left light, as the blackness drew around her, the forest calling to her as she  
>walked further into the trees. The smell of the forest assaulted her senses as a<br>flash of grey ran past her making her feet follow in caution. _

_It stopped a few feet from her, looking back over his shoulder with  
>smartness about the creature. The wolf knew the forest like a sparrow<br>knew the way back home. Waiting for her to get closer, it took off again and she  
>tried to keep up with it in her human form jumping over logs and brushing<br>branches from her face to keep the grey wolf in sight. _

_She knew this wolf … somehow she knew him, making her think back to the thoughts of her father's stories, the tribal stories.  
>She knew it was one of her ancestries. There was a story of dreams that guided<br>the young, and helped them in need. She stopped a few feet back from the wolf, and suddenly the book of legends that her mother had given to  
>Seth and Leah appeared in front of her, flipping the pages until it settled on the page about imprinting.<br>Leah let a slight groan out at the headache forming; she didn't want to deal  
>with the emotions in her dreams as well as reality. The grey wolf barked at her showing<br>its displeasure to her groan, planting a large paw on the page of two wolves joined by the heart, mind and body. _

_She turned her back, getting another violent bark from the wolf, at her trying to  
>reject the truth of imprinting. She had almost come to terms with it, though she hated<br>the weakness it brought out of her. 'You will only be stronger together, apart you are _nothing_.'  
>Turning back to the book she stared into the wolf's eyes, it had spoken in<br>her head like the pack could do. 'Keep the wall up for those outsiders, but to the pack you open.' _

She gasped for air as the picture of the two wolves joined together stayed glued in her memory, and the wolf's words echoing through her. Kneeling beside her bed, she stared at _the_ book spread open at the same page. She needed to talk to Billy.

Leah could tell that Jake wasn't present in the Blacks' house and she was grateful for that; it would be hard enough talking to the old man. It was as if Billy knew she was going to visit him, as the front door was cracked open and the kitchen was filled with the scent of tea. Billy sat at one side of the round table with two cups of tea, she took the seat opposite him her fingers wrapping around the cup hoping to take some comfort from the scent.

"Jake said you might come." She should have known with the close relationship between the father and son that there were no secrets between them.

"Could you help me find a full time job?" She watched Billy's eye brow rise at the _full time. _

"What about school?" There were two reasons why she didn't want to answer to the Elders, they would question her about school, and her mother was a part of the elders taking over Harry's place.

"I need to help around the house."

Billy stared at her, not speaking a word.

"And I'm always going to be a part of La Push."

"That may be true, but we wish to give you options."

She knew there weren't many options; she would always be called back. Jake and she would never leave the town even when it was time to pass on the protecting to the next generation.

"I'll see if I can pull some strings."

Leah nodded her head in thanks, finally taking a slip of her tea, letting it calm the nerves that rolled inside of her since waking.

"Is there anything else you would like to speak about?"

"Has anyone _ever _had a visit by an ... Elder?" She wasn't sure what to call the grey wolf, but hoped she didn't sound crazy to his ears.

"In dreams?"

She nodded her head, crossing her toes for some answers.

"There was only one time our tribe has been blessed with visits from the spirits—when the Cold Ones came to town."

Billy's stare made her feel as if he could see everything almost into her soul.

"Are you having dreams?"

"Just the one." Her fingers traced the rim of the mug staring into it as if the tea had the answers. "Do you know why?"

"They are for guidance. My guess would be your situation; you're the first female wolf, which is a blessing."

She almost snorted at the blessed part but kept the rest in consideration.

"Each dream holds a message, whether it is to help you or the pack can be unknown, but you need to remember, what affects you will affect everyone else."

"So they can help with danger, warning?"

"They can't change fate, but they do what is best for the pack, guiding you to take a better course."

She nodded her head, trying to get her mind around the whole dream.

"Ask yourself what was this dream about?" She knew the answer straight away—imprinting.

She had been trying to come to terms with imprinting, with Jacob, and it seemed the spirits had got tired of waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She hoped to find Jake on the couch, but found nothing but an empty house. The boys had left in rush after a howl sounded through the cafeteria. She had instructions to stay put and finish the day like normal, leaving her at the lunch table alone. Seth was allowed to follow, but she wasn't. Her closest bet was the fact that Leah was a girl; in that sense the boys thought of her as vulnerable. The thought of pissing them off and leaving school to join them had crossed her mind, because she was sick of being on the side lines. Not once had she seen action.

The howling had continued throughout the whole day and she sat on her seat gripping the table trying to reveal her true identity. As another howl vibrated through her, Leah's hand shot up getting a pass for the bathroom. Once in the hallway, she didn't waste any time sprinting out of the school grounds and running the well known track to Sam and Emily's house.

As she reached the doors of the small house, Leah paused outside, trying to calm herself, as the wolf was itching to burst out of her flesh.

"Leah?" Emily's voice came through the screen door. She sounded perfectly calm, which helped settle her down.

"Have you heard anything?" Leah's eyes flickered up to Emily, watching her shake her head—making the wolf rise again, as it wanted to be out there with her brothers. Leah was about to ask Emily if she had any idea about the situation, but Embry burst through the trees phasing in mid air and landing on his feet. "Embry?"

"It's bloody crazy out there. Jacob is..." His name caught her attention. She focused everything on the pacing man. He didn't notice Leah with Emily, but he should have known better for her not to listen.

"What about Jacob?"

"You should just...stay here; he isn't in the best frame of mind."

She walked straight up to Embry, almost touching noses with him.

"What's going on?"

He was shaking his head, not in a way that he was refusing to tell her, but like he couldn't believe it himself.

"Bella—she has ... sided with the vampires ... the Cullens."

A bucket of ice felt like it had been poured over her.

"Tell me he isn't doing anything stupid." Leah knew she didn't have Jacob totally; that some part of him wanted Bella.

"Sam is trying to calm him down."

She had half a mind to run into the forest and sort him out, but Leah knew she couldn't, as a part of her had taken a claim on him, and that part was hurt with his feelings towards another woman.

"Leah?"

"I need to cool off." Suddenly the idea of school sounded that much better in so many ways. Instead of taking off in the direction of the forest, she headed towards where everything started.

The sand between her toes was welcomed as she took an isolated spot on the beach, wishing the waves could wash away her thoughts. It was only a couple of days ago that she felt _something, _lust or safety in Jacobs's presence. Everything seemed perfect … but it seemed to be the calm before a storm.

Bella lived in Forks, and she still happened to affect everyone around her, and everyone here. With the couple of days of silence, Leah should have known the girl was up to no good, though she was simply happy to have the peace and Jacob. The Cullens—she wasn't sure how Bella could love such creatures; the leeches were as cold and hard as stone.

As much as Leah wanted to stay on the beach wrapped in her world, she _needed_ to make sure Jacob was all right—that he was still in one piece. Wiping the sand from her shorts, she started to make her way to the Blacks' home.

The house was quiet; the sound of the fridge made her remember the ache in her stomach that happened to be from the lack of food, and headed straight for the fridge. The first food to catch her attention was the already cooked lasagne. Pulling the plate out, she stuck it in the microwave letting it zap the food to warmth before taking a seat at the circular dinner table. It reminded her of the last time she was here and her talk with Billy about getting a job. Taking a bite, she chewed about the idea of really dropping out of school. She wouldn't go to University ... the closest thing for the future was being a protector and becoming a mother. The mother part could wait, but she did want it sometime in her life, and _hopefully _with Jacob … that was, if he was still around.

"Smells nice."

Leah didn't jump, but she didn't expect Billy to be rolling into the kitchen even though it was his house. She figured the council would be a bit busy with the fresh news. Billy didn't say anything about her sitting in the middle of his house, but simply made himself a cup of coffee before joining her. The actions made her feel as if she was made to be here; that it was a normal everyday thing for her to be at the Blacks' house.

"I'm glad the situation hasn't changed your taste buds."

She almost snorted, only to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm pleased you like Bella's cooking."

He nodded to the plate of half eaten food in front of her, making her fork stop mid way. Leah couldn't help it; the food suddenly tasted badly, and she could see a tint of red at the corner of her eyes. The Leech lover had been cooking. She could picture Swan smiling at the meat, as she chucked in a dead squirrel, freshly caught by the Cullens. She pushed the food away making the old man laugh.

"I know it's a bad time but I just wanted to warn—"

"Jesus, Dad, it seriously smells like wet dog in here."

She knew the voice, but the woman that stepped into the kitchen looked nothing like her. Rachel Black had matured; missing the geeky braces and pimples that both of them use to have.

"Lee?"

She nodded her head, wary of the woman in front of her. They used to be best friends until she moved away to her mother's grandparents, and now a stilled awareness filled between them.

"It's ... good to see you."

Leah's attention was jerked from Rachel, as a loud crash sounded outside in the backyard.

"I'll go check that out; it's probably Jacob."

Rachel went to follow her, but Billy held her back by the wrist.

"Tell him to get his ass inside, and clean up his shit." Rachel's voice followed her out of the house.

Leah knew Jacob would be in no mood to clean anything; he would be doing the complete opposite.

Walking towards the shed, she was surprised the structure was still holding, as more sounds could be heard from inside. Without blinking an eye, she entered, watching as he leaned against the Rabbit. Tiny finger dents in the frame work were evident and she knew he would be kicking himself later on.

"Can you believe it?"

She didn't flinch at his tone as she stayed quiet, letting him vent.

"Bloody vampires—I knew she was a danger magnet, but this is dense!"

Another set of tools clanked against the ground making it ring in her ears.

"She wants to be one of them!"

She shifted in her spot, feeling nervous at the emotion in his voice.

"Bella is going to die and became one of _them_!"

"Does it matter?" Leah knew it was the wrong thing to say as Jake grew still.

"Of _course_ it matters! I love _her_!"

Silence filled the shed. He might not have realized it, but that felt like a slap in the face or worse, as his words made her world tip to the edge.

"Leah?" His voice was suddenly calm, watching her with curious eyes. As he took a step towards her, Leah shook her head without looking at him before bolting out of the shed.

Somehow she ended back at the beach, night finally taking over from the sun, but she didn't care. She wasn't sure what she cared about anymore—everything led to getting hurt. That was the second time he had mentioned the word _love_ and _Bella _in the same sentence, and both times it left a bad taste in her mouth. The scented sheets made her remember how close they were before the imprint. It was times like this that she wished her feelings for Mason could have been true.

The trees rustled, making her tense and ready for a fight, but the least expected person walked towards her. Paul gracefully sat down next to her, staring in the distance at the beach—nothing like his usual self. The cockiness and bad jokes of teasing weren't present, just the smell of salt, wrapping around the both of them, each wanting to get lost.

"I'm ... sorry for being a dick."

Leah didn't think she heard correctly as the words left his mouth.

"Imprinting sucks."

Her head whipped around to stare at him. "You imprinted?"

The slow nod of his head confirmed everything.

"Who is the lucky girl?"

Paul didn't answer straight away, but lay down on his back to stare at the starry sky. "I didn't believe in what the pack had decided; to leave you out of the hunting because of your ... femaleness. I think they're not willing to let you get hurt again. You know, with your first encounter with the two vampires, Jacob won't let us forget the fact that you injured your front shoulder."

As much as she was annoyed with the hunting situation, she was glad he had said something, because he finally sounded like the normal, smartass Paul. "You have missed out on a lot ... and I guess we could shift and fill you in ... but I need _space." _

Leah positioned herself like Paul and stared at the sky; it gave some peace to her clouded mind.

"I heard the fight with Jacob ... and I thought you should know that he _doesn't _love Bella. He _thinks_ he does but ... he doesn't."

"How would you know that?"

"The pack link can be a wonderful thing." He smirked at her before turning serious. "I guess you and I make up the Black fan club."

It took a while for Leah to figure his meaning; she couldn't believe it. What else would happen today? Couldn't anything be simple?

Paul had imprinted on Rachel Black and Leah with Jacob Black.

It seemed that the two of them were going to merge as friends, as they both had their hands full; she knew Paul didn't want an imprint as much as herself. He would have to stop the dating, or a better word, the flirting with other women and have to turn his bachelor ways around. At least she knew Rachel could be as stubborn as Jacob. On the plus, Rae didn't have any attachment to anyone, well Leah hoped not, for Paul's benefit.

**. . . . .**

Jacob wasn't mad, he was pissed—combined with the Bella and Rachel situation. Paul had to stay at least ten feet from him or Jake would unleash the wolf, and for once it wasn't Paul with the tempter. Out of the whole situation, the most enjoyable was seeing the way Rachel could knock the two wolves down a peg, constantly hitting Jacob in the back of the head with a book at every growl directed at her imprint.

Leah could hear the creaks in the floorboards as Jake paced back and forth in the small living room; the crowded room with the three wolves and Rachel spread around it. She hated the jealous spark that went through her at the sight of Paul and Rachel cosy on the couch, it was how imprinting was meant to be … every imprint except for her own.

There was the saying that women were bad with their moods—Jacob was worse. They had agreed to make their imprinting work, but _feelings _kept getting in the way, Bella was getting in the way. Jacob was hot and cold in a couple of seconds, and she understood that he had a life before their imprint on each other, but she would rather stay healthy than get affected by the rejection of imprinting.

Bella was causing more problems than needed in their supernatural life, and to speak the truth Leah's temper was holding by a thread of sanity. Leah wanted Jake; she wasn't sure what she would be able to give him, but she would try her hardest to make him happy. Bella was another story; she could always see it in the girl's eyes—the game and uncertainty. In saying that Leah had to think of the bigger picture, if being in a romantic relationship wasn't going to help her imprint, then there was always the possibility of friendship or acting like a sister, though the idea of that made her stomach twist uncomfortably.

"You know the rules."

For once Leah was thankful for Paul in breaking the silence.

"Of course I do." The harshness in Jake's voice made her flinch. She could never remember Jake being this violent and harsh in a situation. She wanted _her_ Jacob back, not this chaos that Swan created in him.

Instantly, warm arms wrapped around her, taking the space next to her, tucking her into his side. His presence brought a stream of relief through her as he became _her_ Jacob. The heavy sigh didn't make the situation go away, it was still there.

"I'm sorry." His lips tingled near the edge of her skin. The emotions of an imprint weighed on both of them. She could sense his unease about the situation and the worry coursing through him. And Jake, no doubt, sensed her emotions as well. "We need to set a meeting with the Cullens." Leah relaxed into him as the smooth sound of his voice washed over her.

"I'll call Sam." Paul stood up from the couch taking Rachel with him. She stared at them, slightly surprised as Jacob made her forget them, though Rachel's small smile thrown back at them over her shoulder didn't go unnoticed. Leah didn't know whether she want to flip the girl off, or smile.

"I'm going, Jake." She wouldn't let him convince her otherwise. She placed her hands on her hips not moving an inch as he stood toe to toe with her. Leah could see the conflict in his eyes. It was pure instinct to keep your imprint away from harm. He needed to understand she felt the same for his safety, and they both needed to accept they were protectors. "I'll stay right beside you." And won't let Swan bat an eye lash at you. She kept the end of the sentence to herself, glad they hadn't shifted yet as the rest of the pack impatiently waited.

Quil whined, stamping the ground, making Jacob finally give a reluctant nod to Leah. Leah took one glance at the pack, hesitating to shift before shrugging. The sound of fabric rang in her ears as her bones shifted to her other skin.

_The Cullens are waiting._ Jared came into the circle, planting himself beside Sam.

_Let's get this over with. _ Sam's voice grumbled in her head, as they ran in the direction Jared had appeared from. Not wanting to test Jacob's patience, she waited for him to take the lead before following close behind him. His form was steady as he kept a good a pace with Sam, his muscles filled with confidence. She got a flash of the future; it was Jake's rightful place as Alpha. Running with him, she could see it becoming true.

The burning in her nose made a whine in her throat; the wolf pacing inside of her as she wanted to attack. She smelt death, bitter and so damn sweet that it was sick. Leah tucked in beside Jacob, rubbing her nose into his fur as the vampires came into view. The sight of the Cullens made the pack restless; the treaty line was the only thing stopping them from crossing.

It was that second that Leah realized Sam wasn't within the group, as he walked out in human form, dressed in cut off shorts. The boys suddenly flanked Sam, Jake making sure that his body was half blocking her from _their _view.

"Sam." Carlisle, the doctor, nodded his head in greeting.

There were seven of them in total, though only six were present, Edward wasn't among them. Leah had a feeling that Edward would be accompanying Bella; the reason being, her wanting to side with them.

"You know the treaty."

One thing she liked about Sam—he went straight to the point.

"And it hasn't been broken." Carlisle's body seemed totally relaxed even with Paul grinding his teeth beside Sam.

"Just to make it clear. No turning, biting or hunting a human, otherwise the treaty is broken."

"We understand. Bella is merely keeping us company."

Jacob growled next to her, taking a step further, but not stepping over the treaty line.

C_ompany, my ass._ Embry growled, getting impatient.

The burning in everyone's nose made them tense, and ready to attack at any given moment. Paul was waiting for a fight—the energy running through his veins spread throughout the pack.

_Shit._

Leah's head whipped around at the thoughts running in Jared's mind. Without warning, Jared shifted. "Vampires are in the area."

"Go!" Sam's voice carried out authority through the pack, making every wolf follow Jared's lead.

Jacob stayed behind, so Leah stayed with him.

"We're going to have to cut this short, but I think we have a base understanding."

"Agreed."

With the final word of Carlisle, Sam shifted into a wolf, running to catch up with the pack. Jake stared at the vampires, and she could feel his conflicted actions. Nudging his shoulder, she pushed him in the direction of the pack. One glance at her, and Jacob was running towards them.

_You don't need to worry._

Leah was happy to see his thoughts were on the current vampires in the area rather than Swan.

Her heart beat pounded in her ears as they grew closer to the invaders. Her paws slipped in the mud, kicking up dirt as she blurred through the trees, unseen to any human eye that would look upon them. But for their own safety, she hoped the forest was clear of any humans to prevent a lost life.

She was suddenly seeing through her brothers' eyes; the male vampire dancing around them with excitement before Paul went to take a snap at him. Embry went to help though he was thrown again a tree.

_Go home, Leah._

She shook her large head from side to side, ignoring the demand for her safety from Jake.

_Not without you by my side._

He growled in the back of his throat, but allowed her to take the path towards the action. Jake pushed himself harder, putting himself in front of her, ready to take any impact or threat that came into play.

The sounds of growling and snapping reached their ears when they entered the fight; two more vampires had joined the first male vampire.

_Watch out for the newborn. _

Leah could slightly remember that newborns were known to be reckless and unpredictable. The way it jumped from side to side on its feet, told her just how dangerous the young vampire was. The realization of the danger, made a new sense of energy run through her, along with a spark of fear, as she remembered the events of her last encounter with a vampire. She didn't wish for Paul to reset her bones again.

The fear was replaced with instinct; she circled the vampires with the pack. She _knew_ the right steps to drag down her prey. She set her eyes on the younger male vampire, taking in the bounce of his steps—he was sure to make a mistake that would lead her to victory. Embry and Seth started to nip at them, making them react in violent hissing. Leah received a scratch when she aimed for a nip, making her more determined to get her prey, the wolf practically jumping with joy.

The wind brought a mixture of scents to the group, though one scent caught the attention of the newborn. Its bright red eyes suddenly fixed in the direction of the scent before taking off into the forest, while the two adults took the chance in the other direction.

_Split up, and don't let that newborn near any humans._

Leah didn't need Sam's command to run after the newborn. She felt Jake slightly hesitate before following her direction. Quil didn't waste time, and took a shot at the vampire using the boulder to assist in his jump off, only missing the vampire by inches. Leah pushed herself harder, making speed as her paws pounded in the ground like pedals. The dead smell of rotten flesh inside her nose developed as she grew closer to the young bloodsucker.

They were headed towards the beach, towards the locals. A spark of fear ran through her body, but she realized it wasn't her own. It was coming from the pack.

_Quil?_

In seconds, millions of images flashed in front of her eyes as they continued to run down the vampire—pictures of little Claire Young. Quil's imprint was going to be at First Beach today; it was the spot he had left her before he came to deal with the meeting.

_Go ahead and make sure she is safe._

Quil was barely keeping up with the vampire, meaning he wasn't fast enough to reach him in time.

_Leah?_

She knew the question before she answered, and reined off in the other direction pushing herself faster and harder at all costs. One had to protect an imprintee, and there was no way in hell, harm was going to happen to her five year old cousin. She could feel Jake in her head giving a constant update on the vampire's progress.

She started to feel panicked when she thought she might not reach there in time, but the light shining through the forest of trees made her heart pound several times faster.

_Claire's safe._ She thought the words, directing everything at Quil before shifting in mid air keeping a constant run in her strides.

Karen and Claire were sitting at the beach, laughing, but the sight of Leah, made Karen act; throwing one of the large beach towels at Leah's figure.

"We're leaving now—get Claire."

Karen didn't bother collecting anything; she grabbed Claire and followed quickly behind Leah. Leah could feel it in her bones that time was running out. She could hear the rustling in the trees and the pounding. She hoped that one of her brothers would take the son of a bitch down soon.

Slamming the car door a little hard for Karen's liking, Leah took the driver's side and didn't wait for the two girls to buckle up. She was on the road, and heading to Emily's house before _anything_ came out of the forest. Leah knew she had completed her aim, but it didn't stop her from constantly checking the mirror or glancing beside at Karen and Claire. Claire's normal chatty trait wasn't present; the kid didn't understand the shifting, or the supernatural world, but she could sense something was wrong. Karen on the other hand, knew about the other world, she needed to know for Quil to constantly have contact with Claire. Leah didn't know the whole story, but she saw enough in Quil's mind to get the idea of things.

The little red house came into view, and Leah didn't waste time, instantly guiding the two into Emily's house, who was standing over the oven.

Emily turned around slightly surprised by the company, but didn't question the family. "How was the meeting?"

"Alright." Leah sat on the bench of the kitchen studying her family. Claire got comfortable, watching the cartoons, playing with the soft puppy toy in her hands without realizing it. It seemed her whole family was somehow connected to the supernatural world. "There were vampires in the area." She kept her voice down not wanting Claire to know of such creatures. She did notice Emily stop stirring the baking mixture for a second before continuing. "Three of them." She couldn't help but notice the glow of innocence shine within Claire. "The newborn was heading to the beach."

Emily nodded her head, pouring the mixture into the cup cake trays.

"They'll be alright." Leah wasn't sure who she was reassuring, herself, or Emily. She hated being out of the loop, but she would do it again if it meant saving another innocent. Her eyes were resting on Claire's form in front of the TV, when she heard the pounding footsteps nearing the home and the lack of a heartbeat to accompany them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A rush of relief spread through Leah at seeing the boys enter the house unharmed, with their hungry stomachs, and Embry talking about the events of the attack. Quil didn't waste any time consorting with them. He sat beside little Claire, his eyes running over every inch of the young child's body while Sam came to stand next to Emily giving her a sweet kiss before parting for a muffin with the rest of the boys.

Jake merely snatched a muffin from Seth and took his place beside Leah, watching the scene play out in front of him. He craved the touch and presence of the woman beside him, but his thoughts weren't far from Bella. She was a danger magnet, trouble was never far, and truth be told he wanted to forget about the brunette to focus on the she-wolf next to him. Jake couldn't help the protectiveness within him over Bella, he didn't know whether it was the wolf wanting to protect the people in his territory, or the few simple words that could make everything complicated in a matter of seconds. He wished for the latter, he had known Bella since she was a toddler and such thoughts of harm coming to the Swan girl brought violent shivers down his back. If he compared the two women in his life, it was impossible to think of Leah in a dangerous state, making him whimper in his bones.

"We have a job in a couple of days." Sam's voice caught the attention of the pack; the boys had the job of being the handy men to the locals. "Some of us have to leave for the day." Leah could hear the direct tone of stress; she knew the feeling, Sam didn't want to split the pack up after today's events, in case other activity happened in the area.

The last few days there was a nervous energy around the pack; it had to do with half the pack leaving for the job, but also the waiting for something to happen with the Cullens. Each wolf was on edge, waiting to hear a scream or rumour about Bella Swan suddenly dying in a car crash; they wouldn't put it past the bloodsuckers to do that. Jake was anxious, she could tell from the tensing of the muscles either in his arms or jaw. She didn't know whether to be happy or angry that he hadn't escaped to see Swan—happy that he stuck by her side, but not knowing his true intentions or thoughts of the white-skinned woman. Instead of trying to hold him down, she stood back and decided to let everything flow, going day by day in their new found relationship.

**. . . . .**

She couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach that day; she had heard the good and the bad stories but never had the guts to do it herself. One for the painful stories, and reason number two was she never wanted something permanent on her, but in this case she was devoted to the cause of protecting La Push. Her brother Seth was bouncing on his toes with excitement, he had to get permission from mother before it could happen, while she was of age. "We want this done on the arm." Sam tapped the drawing that he placed on the counter to the employer.

"Sure, no problem. It's going to take awhile so you guys are welcome to use the couch." The employer, Brandon, waved over to the lounge, and the rest of the pack happily took their place while she wasn't given the pleasure of such a thing. "Right this way." He led the way to the empty chair. She was tempted to run for it, when Jake placed his hand on the middle of her back for support. Leah and Seth were about to do something every protector did; get a tattoo of the tribal design. One thing was for sure, she knew Jakes fingers were going to be black and blue by the time she left the seat.

It took about two and a half hours for Brandon to finish the design on Leah and Seth, he patched each of them up to protect the tattoos but they knew it would be healed before the day was over. Once they got to the counter, the smell of fast food wafted to greet them with empty wrappers, Leah's stomach growled in sync with Seth.

"How did it go, Lee?" Paul's sarcastic voice met her ears as he smiled at her. They may have an understanding of each other but they still got on each other's nerves.

"Shut the hell up." She snapped at the wolf and exited the shop, swearing she would never get another tattoo again. Long periods of time with no food and pain, equalled a pissed off wolf. She didn't bother stopping to wait for them as she headed in the direction of the food lobby of the shopping centre across the road. She could hear them walking behind her, including the laughs of Embry.

**. . . . .**

She didn't knock and Billy didn't look up from his gaze on the base ball game as Leah headed straight for the hallway to Jake's room. She managed to open the door without a squeak and moved into the dark bedroom with Jacob sleeping soundly on the mattress. She stepped to the side of the bed being mindful of the dresser behind her. With a deep breath in, she unbuttoned the shirt and slid the torn shorts down her long legs holding her breath as every seconded passed. Leah wiggled her toes against the floor boards in her underwear and debated on disappearing back through the door and outside as the tight sensation moved from her stomach to her heavy chest.

"Come here."

Her eyes snapped to the form in the bed. Jake held the blanket up offering her one side of his mattress. With slow movements, she rested herself on the mattress next to him, his body heat and scent helping her relax into the bed. An arm wrapped around her waist, pressing her against his chest, and making the tight sensation start in her stomach all over again.

"I can't stay here all night." Her voice rushed out faster than she wanted.

"And why is that?" He tried to keep the smile off his face.

"We have patrol tomorrow; we can't be late for patrol." She said a matter of fact.

"Leah, we don't have patrol until late afternoon."

"Oh." She started to move restlessly, only to be flipped, finding Jake on his back and herself spread across the top of him, her head resting against his firm chest.

"That better?" His chest rumbled underneath her ear, making her bite her lip at the tone of his voice.

"Thanks." Her only answer was fingers threading through her hair and running down her back, the pattern repeating. That sensation of warmth and safety was what she fell asleep to.

**. . . . .**

With the confident words of Jake, Leah walked into the small corner store that was run by Helen. Leah didn't know the woman personally. She knew of her son, Brady, in the younger years of high school. He seemed like an alright kid with his sidekick, Colin. But that wasn't her reason for coming into the store, Helen was looking for someone to help her manage the place, and it happened that she had connections with the elders. Leah didn't think much of the elders, though that wasn't the case with Helen. She respected them like the rest of La Push, and if they happened to call upon Leah for her full time job as a protector, the woman wouldn't mind … not that she knew the true reasons to Leah's tasks.

The bell rang above her head as she entered the cozy store. The general uses and sweet products lined the wall as Leah made her way towards the counter. "Helen?"

"In the back, dear." She wiggled her nose at the name, but didn't comment on it. She passed behind the counter and swiped the brown cloth hanging from the door to the side, stepping into the back room that accommodated boxes. "I could use some help with restocking the shelves." Helen didn't say anymore, but passed Leah a box nodding back out to the front of the store. She made her way back, leaving Helen to sort through the stock. It was the end of the weekend—Sunday afternoon—and everyone including the children had taken a fair amount of products from the shelves, leaving her with a long afternoon.

She sighed, putting the box on the floor to start her new job. Yes, Billy did come through for her, and organised a flexible job that wouldn't disrupted her other life. She was glad that Billy had managed to pull it off without the elders of the council asking too many questions, or her having to explain her reasons for wanting to get a paying job. This step forward meant that she could continue with her plans on helping her mom, with supporting her family. There was no way in hell she would let her mother sell the house that held so many memories of her past life, involving one of the dearest men. Jacob didn't completely agree with her decision on the matter at hand, but he still supported her, and that included the little push of positive words before arriving at her new job.

It wasn't until the next day that she got to put everything into action; she wiped her sweaty hands on the sides of her jeans waiting for the principle. She didn't have to wait long. As the white door opened, she made her way to the modern orange chair in front of the principles desk. She handed the pile of signed sheets to him, and silently watched his eyes flicker about.

"Are you seriously considering this?"

She nodded her head.

"And your mothers view on the matter?"

"She's alright" That was an understatement; her mother knew nothing of her plans, Seth had an idea because of the Pack link. "I decide on my own...fate." Fate didn't include whether or not to shift into a wolf, suddenly become a protector and not forgetting the imprinting though. She took a deep breath in and cast the negative thoughts away.

"You're positive? If you ever want to get an education you'll have to start from the bottom again." Leah didn't think she was ever going to get the chance to leave the small town. There was no college; just the straight answer of being a protector until the next lot of wolves came out.

"Positive, Sir." He stared at her for a long minute before writing off his signature to make it final.

"That will be all, Miss Clearwater, have a good day."

He dismissed her formally, like he would a parent, not a student, and as Leah collected her books making her way towards the forest, she felt nothing like she had imagined. There was no happiness in finishing school. She thought it would be with graduation including the dance and official date, not to mention a graduation photo with her family including her father beside her.

For a split second, she wondered how Sam felt at finishing school and having the dream to leave for college to burst, only to turn into a ball of fur. She knew there would always be home and the pack to support her. But looking at it from Sam's point of view, she felt a hint of emotion for the man she used to love, having to experience everything supernatural by himself. It didn't last long, as the betrayal of her cousin and ex lover swarmed her again. She wasn't sure how she was meant to forgive the two people that were so important to her— and that betrayal ran deep in her veins. As for the last couple of months, she had been civil to them for the pack's sake, but that didn't mean she liked to be around them. With the connection of the pack, they knew the harsh feelings about the couple, but left it alone. Sam didn't confront her, and Jake didn't comment on the fact. He stayed be her side even with the doubts clouding his own mind.

She went to take a step over a fallen branch, when something flashed across her side vision; she didn't know what it was. There was no burning smell that accompanied vampires, just the smell of wolf that was no doubt the mixture of scents left by her pack. So without further investigation she continued on walking home.

The shifts for patrol had been switched around, as Sam, Jared and Embry were needed for a job in Port Angeles, one of the exceptions for crossing the treaty line. As the three wolf builders left early in the morning, at least early in Leah's idea of a Saturday morning, the rest of the pack were on patrol for the day taking it in turns. Quil and Paul had the pleasure to sleep in, while Jake and Leah were pawing around the edge of their territory.

Shameful to say, Leah had gotten used to Jake taking command as the hours wore on, and they found themselves in each other's company for longer hours in the day. He seemed to be skilled in every aspect, though she was proud to say that she could beat him in a race with her lean body. Her movements were faster by a couple of seconds—the bonus to being a female.

They were crossing paths again. Instead of continuing past the brown wolf, she sat on her haunches in front of him. A loud puff of air sounded from Jakes muzzle as he stopped beside her. _We need to keep patrolling._

_No one is going to know if we rest for a moment._ Against her better judgement, Leah rubbed up against him, leaning into his body mass with a constant sigh. She went to push her luck with him, and started to lick the side of his muzzle, when the air was knocked out of her lungs, and Jacob rolling away from her with a thud. A male wolf stood growling over him; another brown wolf kept a large amount of his weight on Leah's side. She tried to struggle out of the hold and accepted a snap of teeth, but no harm came to her as she couldn't wiggle from under the body. She hated being smaller. Leah wasn't worried about her Jake; she knew he could pull his weight as the Alpha bloodline ran through him, He was twice the size than the black wolf. She just hated being vulnerable and leaving his behind unprotected. An expected howl ripped through Jake, signalling to Quil and Paul for back up. She took a nip at the leg in front of her, and received a light tap of warning on her head; it only fuelled her more to escape the paws. She tried to see what Jake's motive was, seeing flashes of his next action planned in his calm mind. Through that, there was a flicker of worry directed at her, in which she snapped at him to pay attention.

The sound of paws caught her attention and she couldn't wait to get the upper hand on the other wolves as Jake and his attacker took a snap at one another. It wasn't until Quill and Paul came to the situation that four more wolves came from behind them, snapping at their heels with saliva hanging from their mouths, equalling six against their four. Quil was the smaller of the three and must have seemed less of a threat, as one lone wolf stayed nipping at him while two wolves pounded against Paul and the other joining with Jake. At the unfair numbers, Leah was desperate to escape the clutches of the wolf on top of her. From the weight leaning on Leah, she had no doubt that the wolf was a solid body of muscle. Seeing a wipe of blood appear in Quil matted coat, she wiggled her behind, using the back of her leg to claw at the other wolf. The backfire was a naughty bite to the side of her neck. As her fur was been tugged, a piercing raw whine escaped her mouth.

A shaking roar echoed through the forest, louder and deeper than them, making the wolves freeze and their muscles lock up to prepare for the counter attack. Unlike a wolf tactic of silently staking their prey, a large bundle of fur raced towards them on all fours shifting between trees with another thundering roar coming from its muzzle. Nerves started to fray inside of her at the giant mass running straight at her. She couldn't move because of the weight, and the wolf seemed determined to keep its prize. As it neared, Leah couldn't help but let the weakness override her as she closed her eyes against the coming beast. With a swift movement, the weight pressing upon her was lifted, leaving an angry bear on two feet growling menacingly at the six intruders. The rest of the pack backed the bear up and struck with fierce force, knocking each to the ground, their silent hearts saying all.

Rapidly, the features of a man came to view, his broad shoulders and tall frame stayed the same, though his eyes changed from brown to green—the dark brown coat to spiked blonde hair. The middle aged man grumbled under his breath, his frustrated eyes trained on Jake who happened to be in control until Sam got back from the job tomorrow. Jake shifted to converse with the other shifter. The man's voice, like his roar, was deep. His naked body stood before them.

"I hate people in my territory; you blasted wolves don't know how to keep it quiet."

Leah had returned to Jakes side during the shifting of the bear. She took the time to notice that they had crossed over their border line that connected to the bear's territory.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir."

The bear snorted at the formal speech.

"We are in your debt..."

"George Carl." The man nodded his head to the rest of them. "It's my pleasure to help a lady in distress. I would check the wolves; they smell tampered."

Leah held back the growl about her being a distressed lady, and set her eyes at the six rogue wolves.

"Now if you don't mind, I wish to get back to my afternoon nap, and get them off my area." George pointed a clawed finger at the rogue wolves before sharing a nod with Jake, as the giant man departed.

Returning to a wolf, Jake took his spot next to her, sweetly nudging her side.

_What do you think he means by the rogues being tampered with?_ Quil took a confident step towards the bodies taking a sniff.

_He's right, they smell weird._ He sat on his back legs, puzzled about the wolves.

_You alright Leah?_ The question from Paul stunned her; she merely nodded her head with an OK. With an unexpected growl, Paul took a nip at Jacob, making the wolf jump from her side growling in return.

_What was that for?_ Jake answered back in a harsh voice, the Alpha tone making Quil whine in his chest.

_It's your bloody fault she got attacked; if you would just man up, nothing would have_ _happened._ Paul's words confused her. She wished he wouldn't try to trouble things with Jake when they had only been bonding the last few days.

_Any wolf from here to D.C. could smell the pheromones on her because you haven't sealed the deal. _ Leah flushed at the realisation of the conversation, she didn't know about the pheromones, she smelt fine to herself or at least she hoped.

_Seal the deal? Is that what you call it, like a man buying a piece of land? I hope that wasn't the way you saw it with my sister._ She could feel the heat coming from both males, their ego burning as one attacked the other.

_That's bullshit and you know it._

_Hey, guys, can't we talk this over with a couple of hot pizzas?_ Quil toed around the two large wolves, disliking the argument as much as she.

_No, he needs to step up and be a goddamn man about it._ She was usually the one getting into fights, but she didn't know which ground would be the safest to step on, so she did the one thing she had perfected since becoming a wolf ... running.

She didn't wait to see the boys react; she needed the air and space from the egos of males, not to mention a hot shower would be fantastic to make the scent of the rogue wolf upon her seconds ago—vanish. Would her life always be like this? The ego of males? The danger at every corner including an Alpha male trying to step on her independence? Most importantly could she live with someone controlling her?


	8. Chapter 8

**Bound Together**

**Chapter 8**

To say Sam was upset would be an understatement. She felt like a pup in trouble as the floor boards creaked under his frustrated feet. Jacob being the second in command, called the pack leader once reaching Sam's house with the six dead wolves in tow. The next action was calling the elders. They walked into the house like there weren't lifeless bodies laid out in front of them on display.

Sam pointed his question to the elders, "Why didn't you tell us about other shifters?"

It was the first time she had ever heard someone use _that_ tone with them. She could feel the laughter bubble up inside of her, and turned her head into Jacob's shoulder to stop it from escaping. The light squeeze of her hand in Jacob's gave her a silent message to get a grip.

"Wolves are a common shift—others, like bears, have turned extinct," Old Quil answered the frustrated Alpha.

There was no way in hell Leah would answer Sam; she could feel the power of leadership rolling off him. It was nothing compared to Jacob though. Even seated beside him, she could feel the true power underneath the muscles.

"Anything is possible—birds, cats, hogs. You have to remember that the body mass has to go somewhere, so nothing too small or the shift can be agonizing, resulting in death."

"Did this ...George mention anything else, Jake?" The question of Sam's brought the attention to the russet wolf.

"He said the wolves had been tampered with."

"Is that why they smell so damn funky?" Embry took a deep breath pulling another face as a result.

"Did George give you reasons?" Jacob shook his head at his father before putting his arm on the back of the couch giving Leah the moment to take the vacant space.

"I'll call Harrison; get him to run a few tests." Billy wheeled out of the room, leaving Old Quil and Perry with the young pack.

It was five thirty when Doctor Harrison reached Sam's house. From the rolled up sleeves and dishevelled black hair, Leah had no doubt that the middle aged Doctor had only managed to get off from work.

"Billy, Old Quil, Perry." He nodded his head at each elder before turning his attention to the pack, giving them a smile prior to turning his eyes to the six still wolves lying in the middle of Sam's backyard. "Rogue wolves?"

"That's for you to decide, Doc." He slowly nodded his head to Perry as his eyes scanned over the edges of the wolves.

"I would say from their condition, the matted hair …" He bent down to the wolf's eye, flashing a light into it as he pulled the eyelid up. "… blood shot eyes, the smell of them …" Doctor Harrison checked the next wolf going through the same pattern with a frown written between his eyebrows.

"Harrison?" Billy wheeled closer to the Doctor as his hand stilled.

"They smell—"

"Funky." Embry raised his eyebrow at the thrown looks at the suggested word. "It's true."

"Unusual would be a better word."

If she didn't know better, Leah would say Doctor Harrison was a father by the soft tone in his voice.

"I'll have to take some tests." Instead of looking to the elders for confirmation, he was looking at Sam.

"Do what you need to; we'll get rid of them tonight."

Sam's head whipped around as Jacob gave the permission. Leah felt a shiver run through her; she could feel the dominance surrounding Jacob. It wasn't the right time or place but speaking out like that in the pack is seen as a direct challenge for the Alpha. Seth and Quil shuffled on their feet, waiting as the tension sparked through the pack. Doctor Harrison hadn't moved as he glanced between the two Alphas. With a final nodded from Sam, the Doctor started to get sample tubes from his bag, grabbing a sample from each wolf. While the Doctor continued his part, the crackle stayed within the pack. Sam couldn't be seen turning his back or letting Jacob get away with it. As the present Alpha, he couldn't afford showing weakness. Leah's eyes went to Jacob as the veins in his neck were visible; she took a step towards him wanting to support him. When she came into arm's distance, he wrapped a protective arm around her, letting a growl rip through his chest. Leah was glad that Emily had agreed to leave for the day; she wasn't sure what the outcome would be with their animal instincts running high.

The travelling scent in the wind saved the result of finding out; there were vampires in the area. Sam and Jacob seemed to stare at one another before settling for a sharp nod. Sam was the first to run into the forest with Jared behind, the rest of the pack followed with a sharp shift once they hit the brush.

Her body was in a rush and she didn't move from Jacobs's side as they hunted for the newest threat in town. She could deal with vampires running around the place; she knew how to handle them, but the wolves were like them. She couldn't wrap her head around the situation, and she would rather stay clear of them. With the recent shift between Sam and Jacob, the last thing the pack needed was a threat on their hands.

**. . . . .**

Leah ate another plain chip as she lounged on the couch. The tires on the x-box game squealed as Seth passed Embry in the racing game. Quil was with Claire this afternoon, and Embry couldn't stand the "love heart eyes" as he described it. The wolf really had a distaste for the imprinting. It reminded her of Paul's reaction, though his view on the imprints had changed dramatically with Rachael taking residents in La Push again. It was just the other day that he had taken company in her bed, complaining about the relationship with Billy's ever wary glances at him, and Rachael's constant need to get their little house neat and flowery scented. It all happened while Paul fiddled with the brown leather bracelet on his left wrist, a gift from the same woman he was irritable about.

The front screen door slammed, her mother walking into the hallway to make her way to the kitchen. "Hello, boys, Leah can you please start putting the food away?"

Leah groaned, but sat up from the couch either way. She slapped the boys over the head at their satisfied grins at getting out of helping.

Leah eyed the bills on the table, fingering the envelope in her back pocket as she headed towards the counter piled with plastic bags of food. She started to put each product into its right place; hers eyes constantly flickering to her mother opening the bills on the kitchen table. As she placed the milk inside the fridge, she brought the envelope from her pocket into view and placed it next to her mother. Her eyes connected with Sue's before she quickly made her way out of the house, not giving her mother a chance to give back the cash. For once her escape was the pack; there was a meeting with Dr. Harrison about the wolves. Leah knew the boys had already left for the meeting, as the house was deadly silent apart from the ripping of the newly handed envelope.

Leah leaned against the tree behind the pack; the elders weren't present at the moment, and Sam would inform them of the situation afterwards. She took her time taking in the pack, the tension between Sam and Jacob, with Seth, Quil and Embry messing around on the grass in the backyard of Sam's place. Jared was merely looking up at the sky with an atmosphere of peace, while Paul was unusually quiet; the result of a fight with Rachael, no doubt.

The Doctor had arrived and set himself up at the table. The eyes and ears of the pack fully focused on him, as their personal life was put to the side to protect their community.

"Everyone knows about rogue wolves." It was a statement not a question, but Seth automatically spoke up.

"I don't know much about them." That moment reminded her how young Seth really was compared to the rest of them, the naive innocence that still had a hold of him.

There wasn't any comment about his lack of knowledge, she only knew because of a conversation with Billy a few days back after the incident.

The Doctor nodded his head, preparing himself for a simple version. "Rogue wolves are known to stay individual; they can become harmful after a long period of time by themselves. They go into a phase of craze; they start to hear two voices. The second voice made up to help cope with the aloneness, to deal with the bond between pack mates, but it turns into mental illness … somethimes cannibalism."

Leah watched the sudden rise of Seth's eyebrows as the Doctor finished telling him the important parts.

"These wolves are tampered with; as Embry put it, they smell _funky_. The blood samples have shown that they weren't originally like this."

"So they were human?" Jared sat up from the grass, alert at the new information.

"They use to be; they were experiments." A violent shiver ran through the pack. "There were signs of injections on their bodies. If they were true-born shifters, they should have healed without any problems. The matted fur and overall appearance of the wolves was evidence that they weren't use to the second body, and they weren't dealing with the shift."

"What about the attack on Leah?"

She shifted uncomfortably at Paul's direct question at the Doctor.

"Their human side may have been rejecting the transformation, but that didn't stop the wolves' instincts. In saying that they should have acted with caution because of the scent of another pack, it just shows their unstable minds."

"So someone knows about shifters—enough information to try creating them."

The sharp tone of Sam's voice made her flinch, never in her time had she heard it in that manner.

"_Everyone_ is on high alert; we'll have a meeting in a couple of days after I've spoken to the elders." Without waiting for an answer, he started to run into the forest.

Unconsciously, Leah had moved beside Jacob, his presence calming the panic that had been created.

As far as anyone knew, she was working, and that's the way she wanted to keep it, it would come out the next time she shifted with the pack. The plastic chair felt rough against her as her left leg bounced out of rhythm. She was sensitive, she could hear the other people shuffle their feet, the lady's hand at the desk gliding against the paper and the clock ticking in rhythm as the children pushed toys around the floor. The visit had the possible outcomes, two outcomes she didn't want to think about as the screeching cry came from a pair of young lungs.

"Leah Clearwater?" she jumped at the sound of her name stilling the silent sounds that seem to make themselves visible.

She followed the white coated male; although the sharp acid smell of the hospital urged her to head for the main exit. She could have gone to the pack doctor but she didn't want the elders knowing about her personal life. She was meant to be an asset for the pack, the first female wolf. And everyone knew that wolves imprinted to pass the gene down. She had missed a few months and the possibility of the problems crossed her mind.

She needed to escape; it would be weeks until she received her results from the Doctor's test. If only for a few moments to relax, Leah knew the best place possible to loosen up— Mason.

Leah didn't know whether it was the familiar beach or the normal company, but she could feel the waves of stress rolling off her, and into the sea as the water lapped at her knees. The light lop-sided grin on Mason's face made it that much better. There was no strain that was usually seen on Sam's features or lately Jacob's. She knew Jacob was worried about Swan. Charlie was giving blunt answers to his calls, and Bella was spending more time with the Cullen's, not to mention the stress of the recent events in her personal life and the pack life.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Leah's eyes snapped up to Mason's, she knew the question of Jacob and the pack was going to come up sooner or later.

"Sure." She shrugged her shoulder like it was no deal, but the heavily beating noises in her ears told her otherwise.

"Why'd you drop out?" Relief washed through her at the mention of school. That topic was easier to discuss.

"Need to help around the house," She cleared her throat. "After the passing of ... Dad."

"Well I'm here if you want me." Masons face flushed. "You know … for help." She pressed her lips together and didn't comment further. Jacob wouldn't like another male hanging around, but hell, he had Swan for bonding time.

"You want to come over for dinner?" The blush appeared on his cheeks again with a grinning smile.

They walked through the back door into the living room, calling out for Sue. "Hey, I brought—" Mason's name died from her lips as Bella Swam sat on the couch with Seth. Her brother almost seemed twitchy at the sight of Leah.

"Oh, you brought Mason for dinner; we have room for one more." Sue came through to the living room with a smile on her lips; Charlie Swan stood behind her almost shyly.

"Charlie and Bella are joining us tonight as well."

Leah could almost taste the nervous state of her mother. Leah's eyes flickered to Seth; he simply nodded his head for her to act with some manners.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Charlie." She shook the chief's hand before taking a step back and giving Bella a sharp nod; at least she knew Bella hadn't grown a pair of fangs.

"Just have to serve the roast, and dinner will be ready. Seth will you set the table?"

Seth jumped at the chance to leave the room, moving slightly quicker than a normal human. While Seth took the chance to escape; Leah took it upon herself to ignore the girl and turned her attention to Mason.

"Would you like a drink?" The posture of Mason was enough to tell her that he didn't feel comfortable in the house either. He shook his head negatively, so she let him take the easy way out and watch baseball with Charlie.

It was during dinner that her temper was tested. She watched Bella out of the corner of her eye, while the rest of her attention was turned to her mother and Charlie. The small blush or the sidelong glances at each other made it difficult for her to eat. She knew what that meant but she didn't want to think of the possibility that her mother was seeing someone only months after her father's death. Itching ran over her skin but she kept it at bay; no one in the house except for Seth knew the other form, and it had to stay that way. When she couldn't look her mother in the eye, she glanced at Mason. The boy seemed content with dinner, no doubt glad to have a nice meal in his stomach. It was no secret in La Push that his mother wasn't around, and his father wasn't the best father figure, but Mason still managed to act like a gentleman. The itching started again as she thought about her mother's actions; the secrets she had kept from Seth and herself.

She was standing at the sink washing the dishes with Sue, when Leah couldn't help herself. "Why didn't you tell me about Charlie?"

"I didn't know how you would react."

Leah continued to wash the dinner plate, the soap in the water reached midway to her elbow, but she made no attempt to calm her mother. She didn't know how she felt about another man being around so soon.

"And you shouldn't be lecturing me on secrets." Sue turned her attention to her daughter; Leah had seen that_ look_ many times over the past between Seth and herself. "When were you going to tell me about school?"

"It was a personal decision." Leah turned a special attention to the folk in her soapy hands; she could feel the itching return, simmering over her skin.

"You should have spoken to me about it." The hard tone in her mother's voice made her muscles clench.

"And maybe _you _should have spoken to me about Charlie. Last I checked, you were grieving for father, and now you're jumping into bed with his best friend."

At each word, Sue had turned pale, but the clear pain written over her face didn't affect Leah, she was beyond pissed and needed air.

She walked straight past the living room, not giving Mason the time of day. She faintly heard footsteps following when she stalked out the back door. The sight before her made her teeth ache, screaming for the change. Bella Swan stood directly in front of_ her_ imprint. She couldn't care less what the woman's intentions were, but she couldn't hold it in when the small pale hand settled on Jacobs forearm.

"You lay one more hand on him and I swear I won't hesitate to—"

"Leah." Jacob moved around Bella, giving his full undivided attention to the raging woman, his voice soothing, as he stepped closer to the shaking she-wolf. He could tell that she was holding on by a thread, the ragged breaths and itchy movements confirming it.

"Let's get you into the forest." She slowly nodded and leaned into Jacob, relying on him to take care of her as she concentrated on her breathing.

They were almost at the trees when Bella spoke.

"We're going to have to talk about this; you need to start acting like an adult."

Leah wasn't sure who the woman was directing the conversation at, but she bit anyway.

"And you should pick a goddamn side."

The anger in her voice made Bella step back while Jacob pushed Leah into the edge of the forest. She suddenly burst into all four feet and growling. Jacob watched her movements; she turned around with a quick look at the house before darting into the forest. Seeing the coast was clear, Jacob walked further into the forest and shifted to catch up with his frustrated imprint.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Leah could feel the rage sweeping through her body—she couldn't believe the fact that her mother and Charlie were dating. The thought only made her miss her father more in those rushed moments when she sped through the forest. The ache started to fill her body, so instead of pushing further away from Jacob, she stopped in the forest waiting for him to catch up. The light padding of his feet against the ground came closer, and he appeared behind her in wolf form. The strength and power that surrounded him automatically made her feel safe as she inched closer to his body. Once she was seated beside him, Leah lay flat on her stomach and Jacob followed, almost curling his larger body around her smaller form. She wanted to forget about her mother's relationship, or Bella wandering around in her house, and just concentrate on the warmth spreading through her, and the wolf at her side. Yes, Jacob was curled around her, with no sign of his thoughts on the pale woman—he didn't bring the topic of Mason up either. Relief flowed through her as she settled her head on her paws, while Jacob nudged the side of her neck, keeping his nose there, as he rubbed his scent with her own.

The natural sounds of the forest were peaceful until a sudden heavy weight pounced on her back making Jacob violently growl. The smaller wolf merely sat on his back legs with his tongue hanging out. Embry made no move at Jacob's threats; it only seemed to make the russet wolf irritated, as he sat beside Leah.

_Shouldn't you be on patrol? _She directed the question at Embry, his presence suddenly irritating her as well; as she was enjoying the time alone.

_It's quiet as a mouse out here, no sign of vampires _or_ rogues in the area. And bloody Paul is annoying with his imprint; thank god you guys are better at not projecting everything out there._

Embry made a whine in the back of his throat as Paul's voice entered their heads.

_Shut up! Get your ass into gear!_

Rachel may have been able to change parts of Paul's personality, but that didn't mean the grey wolf liked to have everyone know that he wasn't the same tough male before the imprint.

Jacob shook his head at the conversation before turning to Leah. _You want to get out of here?_ She simply nodded her head and let Jacob take the lead, as they started off in a jog, leaving Embry and Paul to their duties.

Leah knew they were running in the opposite direction, and sent a silent thankyou to Jacob as they reached his backyard. The house was dark and filled with emptiness. A thill went through her as they walked up the stairs to the back door; they were home alone, without the fretful eyes and ears of others. Billy was no doubt with Rachel at her house, keeping the woman company as Paul was on watch for the night—some father-daughter bonding time. It gave the imprint couple some of their own time together. If Embry caught wind of their alone time, he would suggest they were going to "shag" and complete their bond. Though her wolf wouldn't mind skipping to the roll in the bed sheets, Leah knew they weren't ready for that step in the relationship. It had been months together, but there was still doubt, and she wanted Jacob to want it—not feel that it was his duty to fulfil.

There was no talking as the two walked to the four walls of Jacob's bedroom; the darkness filled the room, while a slight wind whipped through the open window, making the curtains sway. They didn't bother with a light, and settled down on the small comfy bed within each other's arms. Leah simply let the world slip from her mind except for the two of them. The feel of his rough hands within her own as she hummed a soft tune that her father used to sing to her at night when she was a little girl—the feeling of harmony and safety made her bones yield.

Slowly, Jacob separated himself from her, going to the cluttered desk of his belongings.

"Jake?"

He answered with a hum before turning to the bed with her, his arm behind his back. The mattress sunk under his weight as he sat before her.

"Open your palm."

She did as he requested, and felt light pricks in the palm of her hand as he placed the gift. A shot of nerves and excitement went through her. He moved his hand away to reveal a leather bracelet, braided with grey, brown and green leather. She couldn't help but notice that the colours seem to match their fur coats, the green representing the forest—overall the bracelet represented them as the leather thread entwined together and bound together like imprints and their imprintees.

"Jake, I—" She didn't know how to express the feelings coursing through her. The time and effort he put into the handmade bracelet warmed her heart, and she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed the side of her forehead, seeming to know how she felt. As the words didn't continue, they lay themselves across the bed. His own fingers edged at the leather bracelet, as he wrapped it around her wrist, loose enough that shifting wouldn't affect it. She hummed her pleasure of the moment, and lay her head on his shoulder letting the bliss take over.

Leah tried to spend little time at the white house, not that it was difficult when being a wolf or patrolling all the time. It was just that everywhere she looked showed memories of her father. The reason for her being in the garage of her house only reminded her that he was really gone. She had come here to look for a hammer, as a few nails had started to worm their way out of the wooden floorboards. Her father usually took care of such things, but with no man in the house, the job landed to whoever had the problem. Tossing the memories to the side, she went to the messy bench to find the hammer, when a box under the bench caught her eye. The word across the front of it was the curly handwriting of her mother's—_Harry._

Her father's name stilled her as she bent down on her knees on the concrete floor of the garage, staring at the curly word. She hadn't given much thought to what happened to her father's belonging after his death—the reality that he was never coming back. It seemed her mother hadn't the heart to throw anything out, as the shelves under the bench were filled with similar boxes.

Slowly she reached forward and pulled the box out in front of her, gradually opening the flaps of the box, as if something would pop out and attack her. She was greeted with a flow of smells—the sea and wood. She brought an old green shirt closer to her nose, the scents exploded and silent tears ran down her cheeks. She slipped her arm through the large shirt, taking one more sniff before looking through the box again. She pulled out a photo frame. It had a smiling family of four, with her mother under the safety of her father's arms, with Leah on his right and Seth in the middle of the group. Their young faces were bright and happy, like any normal family. She fingered the homemade frame of the photo—the shells and rocks with the bits and pieces stuck around it. Leah could still remember the proud look on Seth's face when their father unwrapped his Fathers' Day present. The frame always sat on the bedside table, his side of the bed with the rest of his belongings.

Leah didn't know how long she sat on the cold concrete floor staring at the photo of the family that now happened to be in shambles. Her father was the one that held the family together with his calm nature. The ringing of the telephone was the silence breaker, pulling her thoughts from the dark cloud hanging above her head. She wanted to be a family again; maybe, just maybe, she could have that harmony with her Jacob.

She could feel the familiar itch coating her skin as both sides of her coalesced into a craze of panic. She didn't want children now, but she liked to think to have one or two later on down the track. The wolf inside of her was mentally in pain, howling and curling up at the idea of no offspring with its mate, reminding her that she had to tell Jacob about the appointment. It wasn't in her nature to back out, but she could feel the bitter empty news start to fill her.

To her luck, she didn't run into anybody—family, friends or pack. She went to her sanctuary, the boat house that Seth and father built with her. Without hesitation, she slipped into the old white fishing boat and lay on her back, staring at the wooden planks of the shelter. She let the calm float through her, the aching feeling that symbolized the absence of her father. He would know what to say, he _always _knew what to do.

The squeak of the old door made her grow still, there were no other sounds that alerted her of any danger, but the muscular scent made her bones turn slack. She didn't want to face him now, though she didn't move from her curled up spot on the boat floor.

He knew she was there; the sweet smell confirmed it. But it didn't cloud the tug within him, telling him that something had strongly affected her for him to feel that pull. Not asking permission, he took a place beside Leah, lifting his arm to make accommodation for the she-wolf. There was no smartass comment or growl of protest as she attached herself to his right side. Pressing a soft kiss to the side of her head, Jacob asked no questions in the silence; he would give her the time needed to cope with the raging storm within her.

"You would be better off with Swan."

The words that split from her awoke an ache in him at her emotionless tone and direct thinking. Jacob might have been the male, but if anything could make his ears flatten against his head, it was Leah.

"You don't mean that." Unconsciously, his arm tightened around her protectively. He didn't necessarily know what he thought about Bella. What he did know was he wouldn't let Leah go anywhere in their unofficial relationship.

"At least she could give you a family."

Before he could understand what she meant, Leah was out of his arms, the boat and the shelter—the familiar rip of fabric assaulted his ears.

Not letting Leah get far, he shifted once in the cover of the trees, and chased after her. The flicker of images running through her mind knocked the breath out of him. It only made him push himself harder to reach her, as he started to feel the thread of her control slip to the unknown.  
>He could see her running up ahead, his total focus on the grey coated female in his sight. The trees of green and brown blurred past him as his goal was to reach the quick she-wolf. A shot fired made him jump backwards, adrenaline coursing through him as he couldn't see Leah. The sound of voices reached his ear before four sharp needle pricks hit his hind leg; it assaulted his senses. His tongue suddenly grew dry and tasteless, and his feet unsteady as the ground seemed to become level with his unfocused eyes. A pair of brown ratty boots appeared in front of him.<p>

"Leave him; take the girl."

A shiver went through Leah's stiff body as it strained in agony. She tried to open her eyes. It took a few moments before her sight focused on the bowls, with her blurriness and the shallow lighting. Her mind started to process what was happening—the hospital, Jacob and the darts. Fear spiked her. She wanted to stand, but her four legs wouldn't respond. Leah lay there for a few moments, taking deep breaths through her nose and out her dry mouth.

It was the sharp whine that caught her attention—another wolf, a few years younger, from the size of her. Leah lay on her stomach behind the bars, the appearance of her eyes showed intelligence that didn't process in a normal wolf. That moment of realization made another violent shiver course through her; the hunters knew their true identity.

She was thankful for her body heat; the floor felt damp, meaning it was night or they were underground, and the placed smelled like a pig sty. She took another glance at the young wolf, they wouldn't be able to talk in their fur, but there was no way she was shifting to skin and risk being exposed. Glancing around the area, she could tell there were more wolves in the cells, though from the smell of them they weren't shifters. A shudder passed through her as the smell of death and infection was mixed with their natural scent.

She strained her ears to listen for something—something to tell her where she was, and was greeted with silence. The stone walls were shadowed, as there was a candle flickering through the door way. Apart from that hint of light source, the place seemed to be empty of humans. She cast a look at the young wolf again before settling her head on her paws, her eyes trained on the grey and brown bracelet around the ankle of her paw. Her thoughts went to Jacob; she hoped to God that nothing had happened to him. She suddenly regretted the words spoken earlier in her state of rage. She didn't mean any of her words, and instead Leah should have spoken the hidden three words she had kept to herself.

Closing her eyes, she wished for a different place, one with warmth and green grass pressed against her skin, with the sun shining down on her. The dream-like state put her mind to rest as the wind blew in the trees. She pressed her ear against the ground. She could hear the light tapping of feet, a rabbit scattering in the forest, while the birds sung their songs to their mates. A sudden urge to run went through her as she _wanted _to release the stress within her muscles. Without a second thought, she sped through the forest. Excitement ran through her as she felt lighter. She jumped over the log only to come to a halt. Her father stood in front of her with _the_ wolf sitting beside him, the same wolf that had been in her dreams at the start of her shifting.

"There is no need to be afraid, _everything _will work out."

Her breathing was shallow as the voice of her father sounded just like him. Without warning, the wolf started to run head on into her before jumping at her stomach and disappearing. A strange sensation went through her body as she tried to catch her breath. She looked down at her stomach, her hands running over her skin, before she looked back up to her father, though he wasn't there. She started to turn around, looking for any sign of him, when a sudden cold tremor jostled her awake.

Leah's eyes snapped open, and an automatic growl ripped through her chest. Her eyes connected with the man in front of her. He looked as if he hadn't shaved for weeks, with his over grown beard and greasy hair. The lab coat with rolled up sleeves told her that he was in charge, while the other men lazing behind him were at his beck and call with their rifles.

"And she _meant_ to be one? A Werewolf?"

She watched the crazed look in his eyes as he sized her up. She almost snorted at the word "werewolf"; she preferred shifter, but she didn't show any sign of knowing what they were talking about. The longer she would play "dead fish", the more time it gave for an escape.

"What's her name again?"

"Leah."

The voice made her stomach drop as she looked to the stone doorway. Her tail almost went between her legs as the feeling of betrayal swept through her. She thought back to a couple of nights ago, the anger—as she stormed out of the house with purpose to get to the forest. There were footsteps following her to the doorway and she barely remembered her name being said. She had been caught— seen by a human, a friend. She focused her eyes back to the man at the doorway, she wanted to growl and rip his throat out for the betrayal, but she didn't want to give herself away.

"I swear she is a werewolf."

There was no light in his eyes, only darkness, as she stared at Mason. He seemed like a completely different person, not the normal high schooler.

"This is great!"

She snapped her eyes to the leader. He moved around as if he couldn't pick which selection of toys to choose from the shelf.

"The whole world would know what has been living among us—_werewolves_."

He bent at the knees and stared through the bars at Leah, a smile growing on his face. "Evolution is coming."

If it hadn't been for her ears she wouldn't have heard the whisper that sent panic and fear in every muscle and bone in her body.

**AN: **I guess none of you thought Mason to turn to the dark side? Your thoughts on everything would be brilliant, thanks for reading.** AND** huge thanks to my Beta- Lady of Spain for going through my whole story and fixing my mistakes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jacob couldn't begin to explain the ache in his core and the pounding in his head as the room was filled with pack voices. His wolf was begging to get out and hunt for a trail for those who took his mate. He couldn't understand how a simple hunter could get the best of them. They were trained to kill vampires, but yet a dart could knock one of them out. He had recounted the story to the pack and elders; the topic being the pros and cons of the danger posed in front of them. They didn't know anything about these _hunters_ and yet they knew everything about the Quileute pack.

"We need to get information."

"We don't have the contacts to find out the who, whats and hows." Jared shifted on the couch; the situation didn't sit too well with him either. He didn't want the mess spreading out to the community, and they had Leah, _their_ pack sister.

"I know who does." Quil kept his head down; there was no doubt that the idea would be dismissed. "The Cullens." The name itself made the room burst with conflict, each person throwing in their disagreement.

The sharp whistle brought everyone to a stop, eyes turning to Billy. "It isn't a bad idea."

"What? Pairing up with leeches?" The packet of chips was abandoned in Embry's lap.

"The world doesn't know about supernatural beings; it is our secret to keep, and like us, these people are a threat to them." There was a round of nods and stern looks; there was reason to the madness of the idea.

"So we're to make an alliance with our enemies?" Quil questioned, the slight biting of his nails showing the still nerves in the room.

"I'll get on the phone with Carlisle." Billy wheeled himself out of the room, confirming their game plan. Jacob was tempted to speak with his father, and demand that they go out looking for Leah now instead of grouping with vampires. He could hear the whispering of his father's voice in the other room, the forming of a meeting for tomorrow, the sooner the better.

"Do you think it would be wise inviting other shifters?" Perry was always voicing the concerns of others.

"It wouldn't be a silly idea; that kind of muscle could be handy." Jared would be the only wolf who would put their pride after others. Jacob couldn't see Paul admitting that any other shifters could be stronger than them.

"Does that mean you're going to speak with him?" Embry threw the question at Jared; the idea of having a conversation with a grizzly bear didn't sit well with him.

"Jared and I can go together." Jacob didn't waste any time; the more muscle they had on their side the safer it would be to get Leah back.

"Embry can go with you." Billy came back into the room, hearing the last of the conversation. A groan sounded from the boy but he didn't make another comment. "A meeting tomorrow with the Cullens, bright and early, so make sure you're at the treaty line, then you can deal with George as well while he's awake."

"Awake?" Embry raised an eyebrow.

"Well you don't want to be waking a bear from his afternoon nap."

Embry and Quil shared a look before turning to the food in their laps.

. . . . .

The tension in the air sizzled until a blanket of calm spread through everybody's form, a round of growls sounded within the wolves at their exposed emotions.

"May we start?" Carlisle stepped before them.

Sam shifted to human with Paul and Jacob on either side of him, he cast a glance at the pack before being blunt. "There is a threat."

"A threat?" The larger male smirked at them only to receive a slap in the stomach by his blonde mate.

"They know about our existence, and its only time for them to find out the rest of us."

"Who is _they_?" Carlisle didn't dismiss the idea.

"They don't know."

Jacob slightly growled at Edward, hating that the pack link could be simply shared and read among those unwanted.

"They took the female wolf, Leah."

A larger growl echoed through Jacob's body. Carlisle and Edward seem to be having a silent conversation between themselves.

"You wish to make an alliance?" Carlisle questioned them.

"We need help to find _who_ and _what_ these people are before the rest of the world knows about ourselves." Sam had hardly said anything to the coven and yet the meeting seemed to be going to plan. "A week ago, a group of rogue wolves came into our land. They _were_ human."

The coven suddenly became stiff before another sweep of calm nerves spread through everyone once again.

"We will help you." A round of nods went through the vampires.

"It will probably result to fighting, and we aren't asking you to join us."

"You don't need to, we'll help you though, and I know some friends who could give a hand."

Embry shifted, uneasy, but the pack was in no state to refuse help … the memo of keep your friends close and enemies' closer.

"I'll contact Billy when we know more."

"It's settled then." Sam nodded his head, agreeing to them. "It still means that you or your _family _can't bite another human being."

"Understood." The Cullens vanished as Edward stood alone staring at Jacob.

"Bella wishes to speak with you."

A growl rumbled in Jacob's throat, he didn't need to deal with Bella while Leah was out there.

"Send her over tomorrow." Sam glanced at Jacob and received a nod.

"Very well." Edward gave a stiff nod before vanishing with the rest of his family. The pack was left with a bare clearing and a new agreement with the vampire coven.

"Jake, the bear shifter, George now."

Jacob growled at the sharp command from Sam, but left anyway with Embry and Jared close on his heels. Today seemed like a fine day, hopefully their luck would continue.

They went back to the area where the attack had happened and followed the bear's scent. The track started to become rough and steep at an angle. Jacob could feel the nerves rattling within the three of them, they could handle vampires and knew the right actions to be successful but this was new territory.

_Jake—found something_.

Jared waited for the other two to get to his side before slowly moving forward at the scent of the bear shifter.

_We'll take it easy; we don't need this getting into a fight._

Jacob stepped forward as the sight of George at the edge of his cave sat with his newest catch—a fish that lay in his paw, dead.

_I'll shift_.

The two wolves tensed as Jacob felt vulnerable to the bear with only them to protect him, their limbs ready to launch at any time.

"George?"

The bear's head snapped up at his approach, but Jacob didn't go any closer to the bear's cave, staying at the edges of the brush. Again, Jacob had trouble watching the man-animal in front of him, as he seemed more animal than human with the large form and fur covering his body, the muzzle of him long and animal like, but still able to communicate in this form unlike them.

"What do you want, pup?"

The man's voice came out harsh, uninviting. Jacob asked himself again, how old is George? His manner and speech made him seem from another world. Did he have the power to stay young until his job was over? What would his job be? Questions swirled around Jacob's head, only for Leah's face to be planted back into place and the ache and reminder of his business with the bear came back into focus.

"We need help with the rogue wolves."

"Cant you take care of your own bloody species?" George grunted under his breath.

With Jacob's hearing, the words were clear.

With a louder voice, he replied, "I don't want anything to do with your business. What happened the other day was a once off chance."

"They know about the supernatural world—our world."

"No! They know about _you_, _your _world. It's got nothing to do with me."

The fish seemed forgotten in George's hand and Jacob wished his father could have warned him about the bear's anger, than again wolves were no different.

"They took Leah."

Jacob knew it was a low blow but he couldn't help it as the words slipped from his mouth. He wanted her back and yet she was in another unknown place, out of reach.

The words themselves seem to make the bear freeze.

"The little female?"

Jacob nodded his head, hoping to get some support so they could be one step closer to getting Leah home safe and sound.

"See ... you shouldn't have gotten involved in that mess—bringing the young missy into your pack. Don't you care about your mate? What happened to protecting them? I want nothing to do with your business."

"But Sir—"

"Get out!"

The words were harsh; each one seemed to strike Jacob, as he knew how wrong their relationship was. He thought they were both getting closer, getting to know each other. Leah always waiting for him to make a choice, but had he really ever made a choice? If he had stuck to her, being true to his mate, then maybe she wouldn't be in this situation. The thought of Mason and Leah together in the school halls and their date, he should have been more like that boy. Maybe, just maybe this Mason was a better choice for her. _You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend._ He could be that friend, but at this very moment he was going to be her protector. Without a second glance, he left the grizzly bear to his devices and took the path back to Sam's house. There was some planning that needed to be done.

It was the day after, sitting at the beach, Bella next to him on the log, his feelings and thoughts hadn't swayed even with the presence of the other woman. Edward being true to his word, brought Bella to the treaty line and they swapped her over, the conversation between them hadn't hit off like usual. Suddenly Bella fingers went to entwine with his, making the ache that was present sharpen. Instead of squeezing back, he ran his hands through his hair.

"The other day when you said I had to choose a side—I have."

Jacob watched her brown eyes—a different shade to Leah's; nothing as beautiful as the wolf's.

"You're my best friend, Bells, you'll always be, but you can't have the _other _spot. If she'll still have me afterwards, that's for Leah."

Her lips turned into a thin line, but she didn't disagree or put up a fight like he excepted her to.

"I guess you're right, I can't have both of you."

He flinched at the mention of the blood sucker and her situation.

"I think I knew I loved Edward more, I just didn't want to lose you."

"You will if you continue to get between Leah and me."

It hurt to have to be blunt with Bella, but he didn't want to lose Leah, that wasn't an option.

"I don't expect you to be best of friends with her—just civilized."

He knew being civilized would be hard enough for Leah; he could almost imagine the glare in her eyes at having to speak politely to Bella.

"I'll try."

She fiddled with her hands, a very Bella thing to do.

"Edward recently explained what's happening between the two of you, the sudden agreement you guys have—imprinting."

He was almost thankful that he didn't have to tell Bella; he wouldn't know how to put it into words to make her understand.

"That doesn't mean I'm happy about you dating a blood sucker." The punch to his side was accepted at the comment.

"I don't want you turning into one of _them_."

"I'll always be Bella."

"The one I made mud pies with?"

She laughed; something he hadn't heard in quite some time, but the sound only made him miss someone else more.

"Come on, I'll take you home." She nodded, taking my offered hand. Everything between Bella and him suddenly felt right—the admitting to his fate and his mate made the string attaching him to her feel stronger; it gave a slight tug at reaching for her.

. . . . .

Her heart ached, but a sharp tug made the breath rush out of her, a wave of happiness running through her. She hated to admit to relying on someone, but she needed her pack, her Jacob. The high pitched whine made her curl further into herself; her eyes flickered to the cage across from her. The black wolf was shivering, jerking from head to toe, and Leah knew the cause of the distressed wolf, and the female had come back from the locked room. She knew what lay behind the door, they had taken many of the wolves into the room and they all turned out the same—they never lasted to morning. Another whine filled the room making the unease shift in her stomach, the constant waiting for when it was her time to be experimented on.

When her eyes slowly opened they were greeted with the dragging of two black paws and the clopping of two black boots. The air compressed against her chest as her eyes met the empty ones of the female wolf, the fur ragged with patches and the bleeding to the mouth, signs of the wolf rejecting the transformation. The shuffle beside Leah reminded her of the wolf beside her, the only wolf in the area that seemed to be like her. She couldn't begin to think how they had come across the young wolf—not to mention a female shifter was something rare, and so many in one area didn't make sense. Ignoring the whines of other wolves, she concentrated on problem solving—the mystery of this young wolf—anything to keep the horrors of reality at bay.

Like every day since her time here, the natural wolves were dragged into the locked room with the howling and whine of pain, or the silent ones who were measured and recorded for simply changes. The cold damp room told her that night was close, as the cells became moist and the simple sounds of the men working were coming to a standstill. She watched each man pass through to the exit, each heart beat getting further away from the building—she was grateful that Mason's voice hadn't appeared again. While the area stayed clear, she tested her theory, hoping the young wolf beside her would shift once Leah exposed herself, hoping to find some answers. Leah shifted, a shiver running through her, not from the cold, but the rough sandpaper texture of the cell against her skin. She stared at the young wolf praying she would shift, but nothing happened for minutes at a time, the thought came to her that the wolf didn't know how to shift from one form to another. Leah felt vulnerable in her situation, thinking it would be best to shift when a sudden human gasp sounded in front of her. The young wolf was replaced by a teenager, younger than her brother with dull red hair and brown eyes—eyes that flickered to every surface that would seem different in wolf form. The teenager didn't speak, the fluttering of her heart making Leah worry about her condition.

"Are you alright?"

The young girl's head snapped to her face at the sound of her voice, she simply nodded her head in response.

"I haven't been human for a long time ... it hurts."

The human bones ached at the long period of time stuck in one form.

"You're ... like me?"

The question sounded odd to her ears, the relation that the teen had never come across another shifter.

"How long have you been a shifter?"

"Since I came here with my friends."

The rogue wolves a couple of week ago, the once humans with the change were a part of her group.

"How have you survived?"

Leah didn't realize her mistake until a choke escaped the young girl's throat. She had no idea what had become of her friends, no doubt similar in age to her with starting high school.

"I'm sorry."

Leah moved towards the cell bars joining them, wanting to give her some comfort. "I'm Leah."

"Beth."

A sniffle echoed through the cells, the red lines down her cheeks making Leah curse herself for not thinking before speaking.

"We were out camping ... a couple of hunters were helping us back to our tents when they ... led us here."

Silent tears still streamed down her face but she continued to tell her part of the story. "We were all given a shot in the ... room. Nothing happened for a few days until they changed, and were let out to explore their new powers. Alex stayed with me, but he didn't cope with the change like the wolves."

She nodded her head toward the empty cell in which the black wolf had been in last night. "My father was a ... shifter and mother's a human."

The dots finally connected with each other; the reason to the young teen surviving and not her friends.

"I guess I'm lucky." She shrugged her shoulder like she would rather the other option— death. The blood connection the wolves had saved her life, she was half human until now.

Leah tried to remember her own shift—her first change, and the fear running through her. She didn't want anything to do with being a wolf, yet she had the support of the pack to keep her level headed, where this young teenager had no support or family. Leah was suddenly thankful for her change and the people surrounding her, as she watched the twitchy girl in front of her.

"We'll get out of here."

"Really?" The hope in her voice tugged at her chest.

"I'll get you out of here, Beth." _Even if I die trying_.

Leah leaned against the adjoining bars. "You'll love to met the pack, they are so—"

"A pack?" There was that voice again.

She nodded her head, "They're wonderful, each and every one of them, _though_ they all happen to be guys." That raised a small smile from Beth.

"There is my cousin Emily who is imprintee of Sam and—"

"Imprintee?"

The questions and cluelessness in her voice made her wince. Beth knew _nothing _about their life.

"Like a mate to the wolf, fate."

Beth's eyes shifted wide for a second before another question popped out of her mouth.

"Do you have a mate?"

Leah stared at the rugged edges of her fingernails thinking back to the men in La Push. "We didn't leave on the best of terms."

"You miss him?"

Leah nodded her head; the ache present in her chest blossomed again. She missed the moments of having warm soda in his garage, and the smell of grease and a hint of pine needles as they laid around, whether in the forest or one of their beds. She missed the safety she felt, the feeling that was lost here.

**AN:** As you can tell there is a lot of Jacob in this chapter and probably the next one to keep an eye on the pack movements with finding Leah. Tell me what you think so far? About Beth? Jacob and Bella clearing the air? The Cullens/ Georges help? I have been put in the nomination listed for Fandom Choice Awards for Best for 'Best Villain'- Mason! So if you would like to vote... www . fandomchoiceawards . com, voting ends January 3rd.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Carlisle had come through for them; he got the information that was needed. The operation wasn't an official government one; it was a simple researcher on wolves that had run across information on werewolves with myths and legends to come in hand. The men were normal hunters, people looking to score some cash. They would make enough money so that they could conveniently close a blind eye to the terror happening in the forest with the population of the rates of female wolves creeping low and the inhuman experiments on their own kind. Carlisle had a Denali coven join them in the area— five new vampires to keep an eye on, though they had decided to join forces in helping with these people.

It was with the new vampires in the area, that things started to change within the pack. The tension between Sam and Jacob was bubbling while two new wolves had joined their pack—Colin and Brady. The two teenagers were younger than Embry and Quil, closer to Seth's age, as they were a year or two below them in school. With keeping the borders locked tight of rogue wolves and vampires, there was also teaching the newbies the ropes of the pack and the fight that was coming their way. For the sake of the pack, Jacob laid back, letting Sam take charge of Alpha, though his wolf wanted him to take charge now and get into action to find Leah. Jacob knew it was best to cover all the ground rules and find out every bit of information on this doctor which the vampires seem to have covered, leaving the rescuing plan to them. They had one chance to take them with surprise and use it to their advantage, to be successful in destroying the operation and getting back their pack member. But to do this right, they need some strong reliable back up.

The younger ones were with Paul, who had stayed behind in La Push, while the rest of the group consisting of Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob and Sam were travelling in the 4x4 drive to meet some other pack members. It would have been quicker to run in their wolf form, but with the number of them, it could be translated as a threat, not making the start of their bargaining of an alliance well.

The salt from the coast swept through the car; each window down with the uncomfortable body mass. Sam and Jared had the two front seats while Quil and Embry had the back area, with Jacob behind them on the pull-out seats in the rear. Jacob was grateful for once that Jared had decide to buy this 4x4 drive with the extra seats in the back, or their small road trip would have been less exciting.

"Jesus Christ what is that?" Quil held his fingers to his nose as the smell of rotten eggs shifted through the car. "Embry!" The boy himself was smiling from ear to ear as everyone inched closer to the windows for fresh air.

"We should have stopped him from eating that egg and bacon pie back there." Jared moved further in his seat hanging his arm out of the window.

"Tell me we're almost there." Quil cast another glare at his friend before turning his attention to Sam.

"If three hours means _almost_ there then yes." This time it was Jacob letting a growl rumble through his chest.

"Maybe someone should duck-tape his ass." A chuckle sounded in the car, but no one was willing to get closer to Embry. Sure they had seen him butt naked during shifts, but this was volunteer work, and no one wanted to get a closer sniff.

Jacob sat back against the creaky seat, feeling a bit lighter than he had in days. The humour of Embry never letting them down though his comments had became few, cut the tension that was within the vehicle at the start of their trip and it seemed to be swept away with the wind and the speedometer.

…..

Leah kept questioning, why hadn't they taken her in? Every day, wolves were moved about, and yet she was ignored in the cells—something she was grateful for, but it made her dread their plans for her.

A shadow out of the corner of her eye caught her attention—Mason. He stood there staring at her. He looked like the boy that had asked her out, but the slight dull look in his eyes chilled her.

"We have to get it perfect."

The whisper in his voice made her understand their intentions better, but it didn't ease the panic within her.

"You know, I always remember hearing the stories." His voice was louder as he planted himself in front of her. "The histories that we always thought were legends. The stories of how we came to be. How did you become a werewolf and not me?"

She made no indication that she knew what was happening. There was one reason why Mason was a part of this; hoping to become a shifter like the legends.

"Legend claims that we descended from wolves, and that the wolves are our brothers still. And It's against tribal law to kill them."

Yes, against tribal law, meaning if there was a possibility for Mason to shift, the spirits wouldn't let him, for the deeds he has done to his people and the other wolves.

"Your father's name was mentioned in some of the old books in the school library; thought it would be worth a shot to see if the gene had been passed on." He scanned her over. "And it seems that I was_ right_."

Mason smiled at her, his appearance seeming out of place in the dull cells, while his attitude towards her kind matched with the madness of the other men.

She couldn't believe her eyes as Mason stepped closer to the cell and started to open the locked door. Fear spiked through her, until she realized this was the moment she had been waiting for. Moving back further into her cell to get Mason to fully step inside towards her, she waited for his form to pass through the door before pushing past him and shifting through mid air. Her human hands grabbed the cell door and clipped the lock shut. She almost hesitated at the sight of his body lying on the ground; she hadn't realized that she may have pushed him out of the way a little too hard. Shaking her head, Leah started walking for the exit, keeping her ears and eyes open for danger, when the image of Beth came to mind. She had been taken to the other side of the building a couple of nights ago, and Leah promise to get the young wolf out of the operation.

Turning away from the exit, she started for the opposite direction. She strained her ears as she passed through the halls, the think brick making it hard to listen for the slightest sound. It wasn't until she walked further into the hallways, that she started to discover how large their operation had grown. The section she was in seemed to be only one of hundreds as she came across other wolves, mostly natural wolves, that were either healthy or rejecting the treatment of the shifter gene. The feeling of dread filled her stomach; Leah was getting to the state that she wasn't sure if she would ever find Beth.

She was about to turn another corner when she stopped still, hearing footsteps coming towards her. She panicked, as there was nowhere to hide, making adrenaline rush through her veins and the itching within her skin to spread over her. She could hear them getting closer, while the muscles in her limbs were getting ready to jump on the first person. The footsteps suddenly stopped, as a crackled radio sounded. Then a screeching siren filled the air in the halls; and the footsteps started to retreat , making the air rush out of her lungs. Someone had set off the alarm. A hope spread through her at her chance of escaping. It was followed by dread. What if Beth had set the alarm off? The question made her push forward faster, searching through the small windows in each of the doors.

Excitement spread through her as she spotted Beth in one of the cells while looking along the next hallway. She searched the edges of the door looking for a way in. There was no card-swipe, the small lock bringing her hope. She grabbed the handle and used all her strength to successfully bend the handle, breaking the lock. As Leah stepped into the cell, she reached for Beth. The young girl had shifted to human, her body frail as she couldn't keep up the shifting.

"Beth?"

Her eyes slightly opened at her name being called.

"The cameras."

At the whisper of the warning, Leah looked behind her at the active camera, the red light shining at them in the darkness. Without waiting for Beth to get to her weakened feet, Leah picked her up, carrying her through the doorway. Trying to retrace her steps, she sought out her light scent littering the walls that she had touched.

She was about to turn the corner when a couple of armed guards stepped out from one of the doors, blocking their way. In this situation, she normally wouldn't have been worried, but with her hands full with a fragile young wolf, panic went through her bones. But it didn't take control of her, when a second sense nagged at her. She knew what was going to happen before the guys did.

A blur of russet fur took out one guard, while a smaller grey wolf took out the other. The guards didn't get time to react due to their speed. They hadn't killed the humans, but they were unconscious. A peaceful sensation washed over her body as the russet wolf rubbed against her. She wanted to gather him in her arms, but knew this wasn't the time or place. Leah glanced at the other wolf who seemed to be waiting for guidance. She could sense that he was part of their pack, unknown to her, but she gave him a nod of thanks.

Jacob stepped in front of her, sniffing Beth in her arms before leading the way out. She knew he would rather shift to give her a proper greeting, but he could protect her more in wolf form. Leah didn't like being pushed to the back, but she knew she was in no condition to be fighting, and for once was letting her pack look after her. They were about to round a corner, and she knew who was there before her eyes set sight on them, as her nose was burning. Emmett and Rosalie were walking along the hallway, breaking the locks as if they were toothpicks. Natural wolves were walking through the unlocked doors making their own way out. It seemed to have turned into a rescue mission.

It only took her a few minutes to realize that there were more than natural wolves running around the hallways, guiding others outside.

"You went and spoke to the other coastal pack."

Her statement received a wolfish grin from Jacob as he continued to guide them. She hardly had to lift a finger, as the packs and vampires took care of the hunters and captured wolves.

It wasn't until they were back at her cage, that they came across Mason. He was leaning against the outside of the cage; someone had unlocked it before him. He was breathing heavily and leaning to one side. His eyes were bloodshot, and skin layered in sweat along with nail marks on his arms where it looked as if he had tried to scratch his skin off. Mason's body was rejecting the transformation; the spirits wouldn't let him have the gift with his deeds. He smiled at Leah—two pointed teeth on the side of his mouth larger than the rest. The simple gesture made a loud rumble escape from Jacob as he took a stand in front of her.

"This was how it was meant to be—the two of us."

Mason stared at Leah, his sight focused on her, not noticing the rest of his surroundings. "It's working; we can be together like it was meant. You wouldn't take me as a human, now I'll be like_ you_."

His mind seemed unstable as words rushed from his mouth. "I didn't believe it when I got a call from my mother, I hadn't heard from her for years and she starts talking about wolves and shifting. She got me thinking, about the questions and myths. She brought _us_ together."

Another rumble sounded from Jacob, his fur standing on end. The limbs underneath his fur ggot ready to attack, no doubt he was running on instinct at protecting what was his.

Mason seemed to understand this, the unknown challenge that was set, as he pushed his body from the cell bars and grunted, trying to make his body shift. His body trying to change the mass, and the skin rippling underneath his clothes made Leah's stomach clutch, as the human body never reacted like that to the shift. Jacob didn't waste any more time waiting for Mason; he wasn't the student or the human they went to school with—he was a threat. Jacob jumped at him, his jaw wrapping around Mason's knee with a successful crack of the bone. A scream echoed before Jacob moved to the boy's neck, and repeating the action, making it silent. Jacob was still tense as he stood over the body—the body that had turned somewhere in-between a human and animal. The shape of fingers sharpened and the face half shifted to an oval shape, while the rest of him was human with his skin splitting at the result of the rejecting.

Another wolf joined their group—Seth. He seemed to snap them back to reality at their surroundings, giving Leah his own greeting with the nudge of his nose, before guiding to the exit with the other wolf following close behind. Jacob moved away from the body, but stayed close to her side.

The rush of fresh air almost made her weep, as she had to smell the acid that filled the hallways and cells, followed by death and infection. She shifted Beth in her arms, as the girl had grown unconscious. Outside, the job seemed to be done, as wolves and humans stood at the edges of the forest, staying clear of the building. Leah suddenly realized that she wasn't that far from home; they were Northwest of La Push, an old historic holding cell.

"Sam?"

Her attention was turned to another shifter in human form; the muscle surrounding him screamed Alpha. With a simple nod from Sam, a few shifters moved forward with flamed torches and lit the stack of wood resting around the old wooden building. Successful, the flame licked at the wood, making it catch on other pieces like a chain.

Jared shifted beside her, his naked form not bothering her, as he stepped forward and grabbed Beth out of her arms. With the weight gone, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll take her to Dr. Harrison to be checked over."

She nodded her head and watched Jared with Embry close behind him, run further into the forest.

Leah felt another presence behind her, and leaned back, letting the strong arms wrap around her. She rested her head back on his shoulder. She felt exhaustion rush through her as the muscles in her body slowly began to relax after so many days of shifting and being alert. She was half aware of Sam speaking with people—the Cullens and Denali coven along with the other Pack, as she watched the one place she hatred with a passion be enveloped in flames.

"It's all destroyed; no evidence." Jacob's voice smoothed over her, supporting both of their weight.

She whirled around in his arms, turning her back to the past few days, and taking him in. His appearance almost seemed the worse for wear, as he had dark lines under his eyes, and his skin looked a shade paler than usual. She imagined that she didn't look any better, but it was his eyes that told her everything was going to be alright. His eyes were taking on that look that said he was looking _in_ her rather than _at_ her.

"Ready to head home?"

She cast a glance at Sam, seeing that it was only their pack left at the edge of the forest. Leah nodded her head. Yes, she was ready for home as she turned back to gaze at Jacob, and she wouldn't be leaving for home for quite sometime if she had her way. She could hear the others starting for the forest before Jacob and she could join them, and Leah leaned forward and captured his soft lips against her own, feeling a rush of new life spread through her.

**AN:** What do you think of the ending? Hopefully it wasn't under the expectations you guys had. I'm thinking there will probably be only _one_ more chapter to the story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

She didn't bother moving as her eyes flickered open; she stayed in her place wrapped around him. It felt right—this moment with them together. She couldn't help the tingles that ran through her body, as skin on skin touched, with a light layer of sweat. For the first time after her shift, she felt complete and ready for whatever the world brought upon them. She was relaxed with the soft mattress underneath her and the sun streaming through the bedroom window within the silent house, an opposite to the compound she had been residing in for the last couple of days. Leah wished more than anything that they could stay like this forever, but she knew the pack life still continued outside of these four walls. As a pack they had to stick together.

It seemed the world didn't stop while the pack was dealing with their own problems. The relationship between Sue and Charlie had grown, and turned into a serious stage that Leah didn't know existed. She had to admit that she was happy that her mother had some brightness in her day, even though she knew that Charlie would never replace her father. Not only did Charlie make her mother happy, but he moved in, while Bella decided to make the move into the fanger's house. Though it settled Leah's personal life, meaning Sue wouldn't sell the house, it started a pack problem arising, as Bella was accounted protected by the pack's law. Bella was human, yet felt the need to press forward into the danger zone. She knew it was driving the pack crazy, while Jacob was hanging by a string ready to snap at the slight hint of violence towards the woman. Leah still felt the hint of jealously, but it stayed dim, as she knew that he had chosen her, not Isabella Swan. With the shifting of houses, it made her wonder if maybe she and Jacob could find a place of their own. The only thing holding her back was the question: were they ready for that stage? She didn't bother bringing it up, and decided it was for the best to let things flow as usual.

. . . . .

The clearing was tense; the Cullens, along with Bella, stood on their side of the treaty line. The whole pack hadn't turned up for the day. The younger ones, including their newest members, had stayed at Sam and Emily's, as their self control hadn't reached the level of not shifting on sight of vampires. As it was, Leah was thankful for them not being present, as the pack was tense enough without having to worry about the action-thoughts of their newest members.

"Bella has decided to join us."

Leah could feel Jacob stiffen beside her at Carlisle's words. She knew the two species had some understanding after the operation, but it had no effect on changing the laws of their people.

"We thought you deserved to know our plans before anything else happened."

Leah could feel the stir throughout the pack; no one made a move as Sam stood in human form in front of them.

"When her heart stops beating, there will be nothing stopping us from ripping your throats out."

It was a threat, one that seemed empty, as they all knew Bella was going to turn—just not in their area, out of their reach of protecting the innocents. It was also a threat to the change in Bella's diet. The rule was going to apply to the woman as well, once she changed, and there was no exception.

The pack knew their words of discouragement didn't affect Bella's choice in turning into a vampire, but that didn't help the effect it had on the people around her. Charlie was trying to come up with every reason why Bella shouldn't move away with the Cullen family to Alaska. Some were plausible reasons but others were farfetched like the cold weather, or popping the question on whether she was pregnant. Leah didn't blame the man; he was losing the only daughter he had, someone who had been constant in his life for the last couple of years. Bella's mother was easier to deal with, the phone calls between the two split parents were of Renee telling Charlie the experience their girl would have, the opportunity with the new environment and family. Bella and Charlie had come to an agreement at last—one that Charlie still didn't hundred percent like—they weren't leaving until after Christmas in the New Year, giving Bella time with her parents, and Charlie to wrap his mind around the situation.

Neither of the agreements Bella had made shifted the mood of Jacob Black. To say he wasn't happy with her choice would be an understatement, the constant tension in his muscles, and his patience thinning had put everyone on edge. The only time he wasn't wound up, was at the late hours of the night, or the rare times Leah could drag him away from pack business to the cozy area of his bedroom. She could knit the stiffly knotted muscles to soft cushions with the tip of her fingers or a kiss of her lips.

Beth's body seemed to improve. Since escaping the operation, the flush in her cheeks and the ringlets of red hair and the hint of happiness shone within the brown eyes. She seemed shy in the pack, a complete opposite to Leah. Beth had shifted once with the pack, and Leah had felt the overwhelming feeling of belonging through the young girl in the pack bond.

One of the younger wolves, Colin, had put his time into some research which involved government systems and along with the local Google, he found the information on Beth's family. Beth's father was the shifter while her mother, a normal human made Beth's shift dormant; it was powered by the injected substance which the operation had manufactured. The next part was finding out the pack that Beth's father, Nick, happened to be a part of before his death. The information would decide on what bloodline pack she would join. It happened that Nick has been an outcast in the pack society, which led to the lone wolf's death. With no pack line, Beth was able to stay with the La Push Pack with Sam and Emily taking the young girl under their wing.

It was amazing to see the sudden change in Emily as she embraced motherhood, supporting and guiding Beth through the steps. Leah knew that Sam and Emily wished to have their own child in the near future but it seemed they were content with Beth in the meantime.

"It may be weeks after everything, but it still feels like a dream, though Sam and Emily are helping me with the reality of this life."

Leah nodded her head as she leaned against the fallen tree in the forest, Beth sitting opposite her with her legs crossed in the air, and laying on her stomach.

"I mean there was ... is so much I don't know about _everything_."

"But you're enjoying yourself?"

Beth nodded her head and Leah couldn't help the smirk curling on her lips. Beth was definitely reacting to the life of the pack better than her, maybe it had something to do with the way Beth was exposed to the life.

"Got to get used to school. Colin and Brady are helping me there, but Sam is still hesitant with me being in public."

"Don't worry, it's nothing personal, everyone has gone through the same stage." Leah tried to remember back when she was dealing with the shift—Mason automatically flickered through her thoughts. She shut her eyes to block him out; all she could see was the crazed look of his eyes whenever she thought of him. "Some experiences are different as expected."

"When do you think they'll let me do rounds?" Leah could hear the nerves tingling in her voice while her body showed a hint of excitement.

"If you want to fight a vampire—" she paused for a second, but got no response. "You'll have to prove to them that you're not an ordinary girl."

"Ordinary? I change into a wolf!"

Leah couldn't help a laugh escape her at the tone of Beth's voice. The mention of wolves triggered a memory in Leah that was surrounded by questions.

"Have you had dreams of a wolf?"

"Running as a wolf ... as a pack, is that what you mean?"

Leah shook her head; it was nothing like she meant. The white wolf had appeared to her more than once in her dreams. She felt a sudden sadness at being the only one, the questioning but having answers.

"Maybe it's just one of those creepy wolf –things."

Again she couldn't help herself at Beth's attitude towards everything and smiled.

"Like the Bonfire." With the newest members of the pack, they had finally gotten around to having a pack bonfire to tell the stories of how they had come into being and what their duty entailed.

"You'll get use to it." Leah stood up, followed by Beth.

"You better start for home, Emily will have dinner on the table once your there."

Beth nodded her head in agreement as Leah looked above them at the sky; it was known that once the sun was setting, Emily would have dinner ready for anyone in the pack that needed a healthy feed and good company.

"We still running tomorrow?"

Leah nodded her head at Beth's question, the young girl wasn't ready for a pack run, but she was edging towards a couple of runs together.

Leah didn't waste any time walking back on her two feet; she shifted to make the destination time shorter. It seemed to work, as her house came into view, she took the back door making sure it didn't slam shut behind her, and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She could hear her mother talking in the living room, and at that moment she didn't want to chit chat.

She knew exactly where to find it. Getting on her knees, she looked under her headboard, but came up with nothing—there could only be one other person with the book.

Slipping over to the other side of the hallway, she knocked on the door before stepping into Seth's room. Her brother lay on his bed, dead to the world, snoring softly—the result of today's work of keeping the boundaries clear of any problem. Flicking a glance around his room, she spotted the book peeking from under a pair of shorts on his floor.

With the book in her hands and her bedroom door closed, Leah laid out on her bed, flipping the book open to the index. She came up with nothing under _white wolf_ so she tried for the next best—dreams. She winced at the size of the section, theory had always been her worst mark in school and it hadn't changed, but she started to read nonetheless looking for some kind of answer.

It was an hour later, with the sky pitch black, that she caught something. She had almost missed it with her tired eyes, but the discovery made a spark run through her. _Each pack has their own ancestors, and they very rarely can appear to another member of the pack in a time of desperation or hardship. They bring with them a gift from the other world— a glimpse of the future, a desire that will impact the pack or an idea to help in their time of need. The gift can be told by the action of the wolf, the direction is the sign relating to the cause of stress, or pain within the pack member ._She felt the air rush out of her lungs—it told Leah the reason for the wolf coming to her, but not why? Why would such a thing happen to her? There was no glimpse of the future, or an idea at her time of need. What was her desire? A desire that could benefit the pack? She laid the book on her stomach, her back flat against the mattress, staring at the ceiling as the information rolled around her mind. She thought about the next clue—the direction is a sign relating to the cause. Well, the wolf always jumped at her, going straight through her when the wolf made its exit.

She didn't get a second chance to think about it, as a light thump that was only audible to her ears, sounded in her room. Her head twisted to her open window to find Jacob standing 6 feet 5 inches tall, shirtless—it had been his afternoon for the shift to check La Push boundary. She moved to the side of the mattress making a space for his bulky form. He wasn't hesitant to take the vacant space and settled next to her. She turned on her side once he was laid out, and curled into the side of his body, his arm wrapped around her in return. As the silence filled the room, Leah's mind started to wander yet again.

"What's on your mind?" His index finger smoothed the line that had formed between her eyebrows.

"Just the book." She turned her head to the book lying on the side of the bed, Jacob following her line of eye sight.

"A myth?"

"Coming to reality." Jacob leaned over and picked up the open book, making sure to keep his fingers at the open page. She watched his eyes flicker over the page before he looked up at her; he didn't show any type of shock about the truth.

"What has the wolf given you?"

"Nothing ... that's the problem." She turned to wrap herself around him once again.

"What has happened to you except the obvious?" The obvious being the science operation a while ago.

Without much of a warning, Jacob placed his hand on top of her stomach, the action sending a killing chill through her. She knew he wanted kids some time in the near future, and she'd never be able to give that aspect of life to her imprint.

"Where did the wolf go?" His bright eyes flashed up to her.

"Through me." She stated it like it was obvious, she had already gone through this stage of thinking.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Which part?"

"My...stomach."

She glanced at Jacob who had a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She almost doubted that she would have such luck after everything they had been through. On the other side of the coin, it made sense for the ancestors to giver her this gift. It would affect the pack, having two wolves reproduce making the pack stronger, including the leadership of the pack.

Beth hadn't made any moves towards imprinting on either human or wolf. Leah may not have been the only female in the area but she had abilities and responsibilities that only rested on her shoulders. She knew the time was coming that Jacob would step up to be pack leader; she would have to step up her own game as the mate to the leader. This automatically gave her the position of beta pack master, the second in command. Leah could worry about that later; she couldn't help the joy that ran through her at the possibility of having a child with Jacob. Of course it wouldn't happen now, but in due time, when the ancestors decided on the right moment. It made her slightly upset that yet again, someone else would be deciding her fate—another set of elders to deal with. Before she could make a rude statement about it, Jacob had her pressed up against him, with his hands on her hips and their lips connecting.

Leah took in the two young boys gathered at the beach. She lay down on the sandy beach next to Emily, Kim and Beth, with little Claire between them as the guys kicked the football around. They were bulky like the other men in the pack, yet smaller in size like Seth. She had formally met Brady and Colin at the bonfire; they seemed like reasonable boys, and made a good addition to the pack. Colin was handy with a computer, proving himself in searching Beth's family history. Brady was giving Embry a run for his money with his attitude. They seemed to get along with each othe, but you would always see the two younger brothers together no matter there difference in traits.

Quil moved away from the game of football and threw himself on the ground next to Claire, making the young child smile as sand sprinkled over them. "How is my girl?" He taped her lightly on the nose. Her answer was a hug, her arms wrapping around Quil's neck.

"Castle." She picked up the plastic spade and passed the bucket to Quil. Leah almost found it sweet with the connection between the two imprints. At least now Embry had someone to partner with, as Quil spent his time with Claire.

Leah's attention turned to the game; Seth and Colin weren't a part of the team. They were off to the sideline with their heads stuck in a book—no doubt it was the book their father had given them. Seth had come into her room that morning asking for it. She didn't see any reason for the youngest member not to get to know his history.

The rest of the guys had their teams of three with Jared, Paul and Sam, while Jacob had Embry and Brady with him. Though one team was older and more experienced, Brady seemed to match Paul's full behavior. Watching Paul now, she wondered where Rachael had gotten to.

"Anyone seen Rachael?"

Apart from the bonfire, she hadn't seen her childhood friend for quite some time. Paul seemed to be handling the imprint with ease.

"Working! She'll be around tonight."

The girls shared a smile at Paul's response; he was meters away from them and yet his sense of hearing caught wind of the question. Tonight was dinner at Emily's, a chance for imprints and imprintees to get together for the night. Everyone seemed to be alright—Emily and Sam were going to get married in the Fall, while Rachael and Paul had finally completed moving into their small cottage. Jared and Kim seemed to be heading in the serious direction like Sam and Emily. But Leah knew for a fact that the couple would wait until they finished their schooling as well, as Kim was getting a further education to be a dentist. Jacob was going to complete his education at school, hopefully to get a job at the local garage to be a mechanic. Leah was going to encourage it as much as she could, since she knew Jacob loved spending time in the shed. Seth and Beth would continue schooling with the younger two as well as patrolling, though the older wolves would pick up any shifts needed to keep them continuing their education. Colin and Brady had a handle on everything. Their parents weren't sure about their new group of friends with _Sam's Gang,_ as some called them around La Push. Their sons hadn't gotten in any trouble or a least that they knew of— that included the sneaking in and out of the windows and their change in sleep pattern since their shift. Leah wasn't sure exactly what she would do with her time—continue with working in the shop and doing her job to protect the town, even taking shifts to help her brother out.

The tension was there; they only needed a spark. That spark happened on one of their patrolling days with Sam and Jacob butting heads at every decision. Leah wasn't sure if it was Sam or Jacob that made the first move, whoever made it, started the challenge quest to be Alpha. It was automatic that it brought the attention of the pack, each watching the bites and paws of each Alpha male. Leah could feel her wolf rising at the challenge, on edge to see the new Alpha of the pack.

Sam pawed at Jacob, his claws leaving three red marks against Jacob's matted fur. In reaction to the attack, Jacob swung around and did the same to Sam's right hind leg. The weight of his paw made Sam's back leg give out, giving Jacob the upper hand, but that didn't stop Sam from still trying to attack the other Alpha. The fight would continue until one of them surrendered, or it would be a fight to the death. Sam's body slammed into Jacob, successfully throwing his body against the closest tree. The tree vibrated with the impact until Jacob stood up, taking a stand to Sam, his growl rumbling through his chest, making the rest of the pack bow down on their stomachs. Leah lay on her stomach, head on paws, as her eyes followed the movements of Jacob. She had to stop herself from jumping into the challenge, as Sam and Jacob were at each others throats. They each rolled on the ground with their muzzles snapping at any inch of skin to make the other weak.

The rush ran through Leah as she watched the frazzled movements of each Alpha. It wasn't until Jacob had his teeth wrapped around Sam's neck, did the struggle stop making the rest of the pack standby, waiting for the next moment. The two larger wolves stood each other down, only resting when Sam's eyes cast down giving in to submission, making that relief flow through the pack. Sam would live, stepping down to give Jacob the rightful position of pack Alpha.

No one made a move; each wolf waiting for some kind of response—command from their new leader. Sam stepped away from Jacob, giving him his back, making him vulnerable to Jacob by showing another sign of submission. The first thing Jacob did was walk towards Leah, touching her nose in reassurance and acknowledging that she was his mate. A loud howl soon followed, as Jacob raised his head tilting it towards the tree tops. Leah joined in, her own lesser howl mixing with his, while the rest of the pack followed the example. Once the ten wolves had howled, Jacob wasted no time running full speed into the forest with Leah by his side; Paul flanking his other. They were about to catch their first hunted prey as a pack with their new Alpha.

Leah closed her eyes against the sun. Her muscles had a slight ache in them from their long hunt, as she laid in the meadow with Jacob resting beside her. Paul and Brady were patrolling, while the others had left them to their own devices. The power of Jacob being Alpha, rolled through her veins like a fresh storm. She couldn't stop the silly grin on her face at the feeling of strength wrapped around her. He could command anyone to do anything, but she knew that with one look she could make him do anything, and vice versa. It didn't matter if he was Alpha or not, but the thrill of the position set a weight on his shoulders ... their shoulders. The responsibility of the pack relied on them, yet she knew they could do it together—keep a town protected, run a pack of wolves, and make a family. They could do anything together.

. . . . .

"Close your eyes." Jacob's voice rumbled through her body, as she laid her head on his chest.

She closed her eyes as he fiddled with her hand. She opened them at his request to find a leather bracelet around her wrist; a single brown wolf attached to the leather—a promise bracelet. Her fingers traced the wooden lines in the small wolf the size of her thumb. The letter _J_ was carved in its back leg. She cursed herself for being a woman as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Jake ...Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist as he brought her onto his lap. This felt like home, where she wanted to be—sitting with Jacob, knowing they could face anything the world brought upon them.

**AN:** Well that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for the support along with my Beta- Lady of Spain.


End file.
